The Guardian
by De-De 20
Summary: Kassandra Rose isn't your average teenage girl. She can do magic. And not normal magic. Does seeing colors around people and appearing from one place to another in purple lights is normal? Her life would take a turn when she meets the Charmed Ones and finds out who or what exaclty is she...
1. Book Of Shadows

_**THE GUARDIAN...**_

A Powerful being ' _created_ ' to protect magic, to keep a balance between good and evil.

A guardian it's a woman between 15 and 25 years, but they can almost to 100 years and never aging due to the role as a keeper. A balance between good and evil the guardian must keep or the world could be destroyed if there's more evil than good and vice versa.

The Gaurdian helps magical creatures with their doubts, to accept themselves as who they are.

If there isn't a guardian, _the magic would die_

 _If_ she dies, the magic dies within her and the world. She owns a magical gem as a source of her powers and protection to herself

She's like the Charmed Ones. Her gem acts like the Book Of Shadows but she isnt a witch.

* * *

The Guardian has three personalities: Good, Evil and Neutral

 _ **Good:**_

She's extremely good, as the Guardian, she must have a limit, between what's good and what's too good that can hurt others, she has to keep an eye on Demons, in this state, when she sees a demon doing something bad, she could encourage the demon int continuing, not believing he did something bad. The good Guardian it's too Innocent, her gem it's _white_

 _ **Evil:**_

You could easily confuse the Evil Guardian with a demon, she's heartless, sarcastic and with a bad temper, she's all the contrary as the Good Guardian, her gem it's _black_

 _ **Neutral:**_

The Neutral Guardian it's the normal guardian, as her role to keep a balance, she has good and evil in her in the same portion, her gem color it's _purple_

* * *

The Guardian's gem its like the Book Of Shadows, but depending on what personality the Guardian is in, the people can take it, example:

When the the Guardian's personality it's _Good_ , every creature as Fairies, Dwarves, Elves, Mermaids and even even good witches can take the gem.

When the Guardian's personality it's _Evil_ , only demons can take the gem, use it as their own benefit

When the Guardian's personality it's _Neutral_ , only the ones she authorizes can take the gem

This gem can take the form of any Jewelry the Guardian likes:

* Necklace

*Bracelet

*Ring

* Headband

A new Guardian it's chosen every 95-100 years, the actual Guardian knows when her time would be up and has to look up for the next one and give her the Guardian's gem to protect the New Guardian or wait to her time is up and wait for the gem to find its new owner, which takes a while, where magic isn't under control, until a new Guardian awakes.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell stared at the Book Of Shadows when she finished reading The Guardian entry, she was curious about the Guardian, if she was as powerful as her and her sisters as the Book said, she sighed and was about to close the Book; touching the page explaining what a guardian is, she flinched closing her eyes as thr familiar feeling of a premonition passed through her eyes...

 _A young, black haired girl runs away from someone through a dark alley. Her wide, frightened green eyes flickers behind her, she turns her head back slightly and trips onto her feet falling to the ground, she shrieked in pain and fear dragging herself with her hands and feet away from someone behind her, she looked up scared almost begging, her back colliding with the wall making her stop cornered by whoever stood in front of her. The someone chasing her revealing to be a demon when in his hand appeared a fire Ball, the demon raised a hand and threw the fire ball at her, she screamed in fear ..._

Phoebe's premonition ended and she opened her wide brown eyes, she looked down at the Book Of Shadows to see it still in The Guardian's entry, Phoebe frowned for a second before remembering the frightened green eyed girl and she ran downstairs to tell Piper and Paige, her sisters about her premonition


	2. Chapter 1

_**"KASS! Table number 3!"**_

I heard my boss yell at me and I rolled my eyes.

Today she woke up with a mood, I sighed and walked to table three with a fake sweet smile, it wasn't like me to be annoyed in attending someone but last night I was attacked again. The attacks have been less but still it keeps me awake at night, I'm lucky to have this weird power that helps me escape those guys.

I held a yawn as I was a few steps away from the couple in front of me, they looked up at me and I shivered feeling the familiar evil vibe I always get from the guys who attack me

I stopped in my tracks making the brunette woman smirk, I look at her brown eyes and again the weird thing happened again. It's like a black glowing light like an aura surrounded her, along with the same feeling I get when I'm about get attacked, my eyes flickered towards the blonde guy with her and the same dark aura and bad vibe came out of him. That made me nervous

They were wearing black clothes just like the people who attacks me almost every night. Somehow, there's a part of me that feels something dangerous it's coming and that I shouldn't trust them. I ignored that gut feeling inside me telling me to walk away and forced a smile taking a teen breath ignoring their smirks.

 _Calm down, Kass. Nothing bad would happen_

 _Oh boy, I was so wrong_

~8~

Phoebe Halliwell found her young half-sister, Paige downstairs practicing her white-lighter abilities.

It had been a year since her older sister Prue died and not long after that her and her older sister Piper found out about the existence of another Halliwell sister, again completing the Power Of Three.

Paige was ecstatic when she first found out her powers as a witch could be combined with her white-lighter ones. With good training she got better at controlling them

Phoebe smiled an her eyes flickered towards the kitchen door where she knew her older sister Piper was, she took a deep breath and called Paige first

"Paige, honey" Paige looked up at her and smiled

"Hey phoebe, what's up?" She asked her, Phoebe looked towards the kitchen

"Piper come here, please" She looked back at Paige "I had a premonition, I have to save an innocent, a young girl" Paige nodded as Piper walked to them cleaning her hands

"What is it, Phoebe?" Piper asked, paige answered her before Phoebe had the chance

"There's an innocent Phoebe have to save, a young girl" piper looked at Phoebe for more, Phoebe sighed

"She looked scared and she was running from a demon. if I don't act fast, that demon would kill her"

Piper nodded at her sister "Where's she?" Phoebe frowned

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but..." She got cut off by a purple glimmer in front of them

The sisters looked at the source of light and noticed a blond woman at least in her mid-twenties panting. She was wearing a blue with purple dress, a purple headband and a beautiful purple necklace that seemed to glow

Piper thinking she was a threat tried to freeze her but instead of happening what she expected, the woman's necklace blinked purple for a second making the blond woman look at them, her eyes flickered down to her necklace and smiled

"Thanks for that, Sweetheart, I'll need it"

As in cue a couple of demons appeared in the living room where the sisters and the mysterious blond woman were standing. The blonde smiled at the demons and somehow copied Piper's power freezing the demons.

The sisters looked at her wide eyed when the demons froze mid air, just like when Piper uses her powers. the blonde smiled at Piper

"Thanks for that dear, you saved me from having to use my own powers" she smiled and looked back at the demons "I think you may want to kill them now. I don't know how much your power it's gonna hold them, my own powers are kind of weak right now" she smiled looking back at Piper, when Piper made no move, she made some weird hand moves pointing the demons

Piper looked at her weirdly and exploded the demons with her power, the blond woman smiled a proud smile at her and sat at down on the coach sighing

"Finally I can relax for 5 minutes" the blonde woman said tilting her head back relaxing in the coach. The Halliwell sister exchanged a confused, shocked look

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the mysterious blonde woman until her eyes rested in the blonde's neck, her eyes widened when she spotted the familiar necklace she had read about in the Book Of Shadows minutes earlier of her arrival

"Wait... I know who you are" Phoebe broke the awkward silence created after the blonde woman sat in their coach, the Blonde woman smiled at her with her eyes closed

"Uh-huh and who am I, Charmed One?" She opened her bright blue eyes and stared at Phoebe with a expectantly smile, Piper and Paige exchanged a confused look looking at Phoebe

"You are the Guardian" Phoebe said but then she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. her eyes widened as she gasped in remembrance "Oh, my God. The girl, she's going to get kill" the Guardian stood up alarmed and walked to Phoebe

"What girl?" She asked her wide eyed.

Phoebe looked at her and then at her sisters, she sighed hesitantly. The Guardian not wanting to waste more time grabbed Phoebe's hands and repeated her question more stern as her eyes glowing purple for a second. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then sighed happily letting go of Phoebe's arms "You must save her, if that demon kills her all magic could be gone" she said sternly looking at the Charmed Ones, the sisters exchanged a confused look

"Excuse me?" Piper asked her incredulously, the Guardian sighed and looked at Phoebe

"If you know who I am, it means you've read about Guardians, you know what would happen if the new Guardian gets killed if she's not protected"

Phoebe's eyes widened in remembrance "That girl is the new Guardian?"

The Guardian nodded her head feeling confident about it. She had months looking for her not wanting to waste the necklace's time to find her after her death and that magic got out of control. She took her necklace out of her neck and showed it to Phoebe "You know about this necklace don't you?" Phoebe nodded "She must wear it because she's young and new and probably doesn't know how to protect herself. Being new, the necklace protects her and right now she's vulnerable like a simple human becuase of her not knowing how to use her powers but she's not a simple human. If a demon kills her say goodbye to your magic and everyone's else"

"Where's she, Phoebe?" Paige asked her sister determined into saving this young girl

My green eyes scanned the couple in front of me, my hands starting to shaking once I was so close to them. I didn't know why and how I knew but their pure presence called out danger. They felt strong and evil and I didn't like it.

I took a deep breath and shoved a strand of my dark black hair behind my ear faking a sweet smile at them

"Welcome, my name's Kassandra and today I would be your waitress, how can I help you?"

The brunette woman smirked and looked at the blonde guy, they looked around looking at their surroundings before their cold eyes settled back on me

"We want you" The blonde guy stood up and grabbed my wrist, I gasped looking up at his dark aura. His voice sent a shiver through my body and when I tried to pull away from his strong grip I looked around realizing we weren't in the restaurant anymore but in a dark alley

I panicked recalling the attacks. They smirked at panicked state and he let go of my wrist backing away, he raised his hand and as if magic, a fire ball appeared in his hand, he raised his hand higher like about to attack and I shut my eyes close in fear waiting for the strike to come but that never came. I heard the woman scream making my eyes my eyes to see the woman fading away in fire.

The guy's eyes were wide looking between the spot the woman burned to death to where I was standing, I took a deep panicked breath using his shock as a distraction to run away from him

I ran as fast as I could.

My frightened green eyes looking around the alley looking for a way out, I looked behind me looking for the guy to make sure he wasn't following me. I turned my gaze forward still running but I tripped onto something with the movement and fell to the ground, I shrieked in pain as I dragged myself backwards looking up in fear noticing him getting closer.

This time the guy was too close for me on killing me to use that freaking weird power that always saves me. I continued dragging myself backwards not keeping my frightened green eyes of him when my back collided against something making me stop. I looked behind me, my breath fading as I noticed I backed away into a wall, not giving me a way out and away from the guy.

The guy noticing he had me cornered, raised his hand again, a fire ball appearing in his hand out of nowhere attacking me again, I shut my eyes close screaming in fear

And that's when I felt that power kicking in. I felt myself disintegrate into tiny little purple orbs teleporting myself saving my life. I opened my eyes feeling myself again return to my normal shape, the little light fading away.

I frowned still in fear noticing the blonde still in front of me, normally when I teleported was to somewhere away from the ones attacking me, not to the same place. I looked behind me to see a black burned circle where if I hadn't teleported or simply disappear and appear again, my head would have been burned. I looked back at the guy to see him with a confused and angry expression. He huffed and created another fire ball and this time I really feared for my life, my power didn't work so many times in a row. I wouldn't be surprised if this time I didn't teleport myself.

He raised his hand about to strike again when his face confronted in shock and scream ripped out of him as fire started to burn him out of existence. I breathed heavily a sigh of relief standing up slowly in a standing position when the fire faded away. A few feet away from where the guy was stood for women.

Three brunettes and a blonde woman. The one in the middle, standing a little more closer to me but still away had her hands mid-air a little separated one from another, she had long hair. At her right, one of the brunettes looked at me curiously and concerned, her hair shorter than the one of the middle. The third brunette with shoulder length, wavy hair looked at me excitedly as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The three had similar resemblances as if they were related

My eyes flickered to the blonde woman, the one who struck me the most, a peaceful vibe came from her in waves and instantly made me relax slightly. She looked at me wide eyed and with an also to shocked look

I looked between them breathing heavily in fear leaning against the wall as if trying to make distance from them and me thinking they would want to hurt me too like the guy did. My bottom lip trembled in fear, my eyes filling with tears but I refused to let them fall as they flickered between the four strangers.

The shorter brunette walked slowly towards me smiling a small reassuring smile as she noticed me backing away more than I could physical towards the wall in fear and distrust

"It's okay, I won't hurt you sweetie, my name's Phoebe"

She held her hand to me, I eyed her cautiously and hesitant not moving an inch, she noticed with a sigh "We are nothing like him, we don't want to hurt you, Okay?" She told me slowly, she looked behind her towards the other brunettes and the blonde and pointed at the middle brunette, the one with the long hair "She's my sister Piper"

Piper gave me a reassuring smile, I blinked at her and Phoebe still not knowing if trusting them

"And that's my other sister, Paige" Phoebe told me pointing at the third brunette who flashed me a bright smile and a wave making me chuckle smiling a small smile as I couldn't ignore her optimistic energy coming from her in waves. My gaze slowly went towards the blonde woman making Phoebe smile.

"And that's Sally"

The blonde gave me a curious look, her blue eyes glimmerings slightly in purple giving me a positive feeling from her and the sisters and this time making me believe Phoebe's words this time "We don't want to hurt you, Okay?"

I nodded slowly and took a hold of her hand, my green eyes never leaving Sally's blue ones. Phoebe led me towards her sisters, Sally looked down at me searching in my face as if looking for something, I looked at her curiously seeing the purple aura around her that I didn't need to come concentrate in doing so. Her expression turned into one of frustration after seeming not to find whatever she was looking for and sighed looking up shaking her head

"It's not her" she looked away angry and in defeat, "She's just a White-lighter" she put her hands in her hair as she paced away from me and the sisters

I looked down tilting my head feeling a strong vibe near me just as I felt a hand in my shoulder making the vibe feel stronger, I looked up to see Paige's smiling face, I looked into her eyes as I did before in the restaurant with the couple and just like that Paige's aura materialized around her, her aura bright blue combined with white. she looked like a beautiful angel and I found myself smiling back

I looked back at Piper and Phoebe doing the same with them and their auras showed up around them too, their auras were only bright white and I found myself frowning looking between them as I stepped away from Paige

"Why are you different?" I blurted out at Paige without thinking, she raised her eyebrows in surprise, Sally looked up startled and looked back at me

"What do you mean?" Paige asked confused, I looked between the sisters

"You're sisters, right?" I asked, they nodded still confused and I frowned again

"But.. Why her aura it's different?" I hesitated in asking looking at Paige, Sally looked up at me surprised, Phoebe walked to me and grabbed my hands with her own

"What do you mean by different, honey?"

"Your aura and Piper's are white, a beautiful bright white but Paige's its also white combined with blue" I looked down and shook my head in embarrassment "I'm sorry, I sounded like a freak, I'm sorry"

"It's impossible" Sally breathed in shock looking down, we looked at her questionably "You are a White-lighter" she frowned in confusion and looked back at me again "You can't be both" she whispered and stared at me for a few seconds making me feel uncomfortable by the intensity of her gaze.

She suddenly walked towards to me taking her pretty necklace off and forcibly grabbed my hand, I yelped in surprise at the sudden movement but she just ignored it placing the necklace in my hand

Somehow I felt better with it in my hand, I relaxed seeing how it glowed for a second, Sally took a deep breath

"You are the New Guardian" she stated in shock as she took the necklace from my hand, I looked at her weirdly, not understating what she was saying. Paige took a step forward

"But she's a White-lighter, she orbed we all saw it, rights.

"Well, she's not" Sally told her sounding confused herself, I looked between them weirdly, still not understanding

"But..." Paige started confused but Sally cut her off looking at me in awe

"She's both"


	3. Chapter 2

To say I wasn't understanding what the sisters and Sally were saying was an understatement.

After saying those weird things about being a witlighter or whatever and some kind of guardian.

 _A guardian of what? I don't know._

They brought me to their home. _Orbing_. That's what Paige said. That's how she mentioned the teleportation thingy I do when I'm in danger it's called. And speaking of _danger_... They told me I am.

That's _ironic_ considering that I have been under attacks of the same kind of the evil couple for the last year.

The only one who seemed to know more than the sisters was Sally but she had shut up as soon as she said I was both. Both what? I still have no idea. She just stared at me with shock and awe glimmering in her deep blue eyes

After arriving at the sisters' home. They made me sit down on a couch of the living room.

I just stared at them expectantly waiting for them to explain all those weird terms they continued saying

Normally, I would just ignore what I didn't understand but like it concerned me what they were saying, I was naturally curious.

Phoebe, the only sister I seemed to be more comfortable around sat in front of me. She had this feeling around her that made me feel at easy. Her sisters as well but I seemed to trust Phoebe the most, she made me feel safe.

Sally was standing near the stairs watching with a guarded look. Her intense gaze locked on me starting to make my skin crawl. It was uncomfortable

"Here you go" Phoebe gave me a cup of tea, I smiled gratefully accepting it "So, what's your name, hon?"

"Kassandra" I replied softly. She had this nature around her making me feel at ease. But Sally's intense eyes on me were making me feel more uncomfortable no matter how much I tried to ignore her. I couldn't ignore her anymore. I sighed side-glancing at her with a frown "Could you stop staring at me? It's creepy"

Sally looked startled I called her out and blinked tilting her head down slightly

"I'm sorry. It's just... You're fascinating. I seem to can not understand you" She said frustrated "I can't figure you out"

I looked up at her in confusion "Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow "You just met me. You can not ' _figure me out_ '," I used air quotes "Just by looking at me" I lowered my hands placing them in my lap flashing her a frown.

Phoebe stifled a chuckle covering her mouth. Sally looked at me frustrated.

"Don't sass me, girl. I can read or _figure out_ as you said every magical being with just one look" Sally frowned at me "But by some reason, I can only see your white-lighter part which is almost dormant. Is frustrating if I want to confirm you're the one I'm looking for" she crossed her arms looking annoyed by me.

I glared at her rudeness. "Sorry if I don't let people see inside me. Sorry for wanting some kind of privacy" I said sarcastically

"It's not like that" Sally shook her head "It wouldn't matter if you want privacy or if you had your guard up, I would be able to read everything about you anyway. Not only one part" she added flashing me an annoyed look

Phoebe trying to be a peace keeper intervened "What if you can't read her because you're both Guardians?" She offered.

I frowned pursing my lips. _Again with that word._

"She's not" Sally said pursing her lips. But there was uncertainty on her eyes. She didn't believe herself.

She just hated me.

"You said it yourself, she took your gem..." Phoebe said ting her head aside confused, Sally cut her off

"She was able to because I thought she was an innocent" Sally said licking her lips looking away from Phoebe "My gem trusted her" She turned to the sisters who looked confused "My gem it's like your Book Of Shadows to me, it saw her just like I did, a White-lighter that needs help. I can be tricked as well you know?" she rolled her eyes annoyed

I looked between them in overwhelmed confusion not understanding at all. _what was I?_

 _"Okay_ , knock it off both of you, you're overwhelming the poor girl, she probably has no idea what you are talking about" Paige intervened noticing my expression to my relief

They both throwing words I didn't understand and Sally's attitude wasn't working at all for me to relax. If not make me comfortable, she was doing just the contrary making me want to leave.

"She's not who I'm looking for! And my time it's running out" Sally said sighing throwing back her head in exasperation

Phoebe frowned at her annoyed "I had a premonition about Kassandra being in danger and it's our duty helping innocents. She's an innocent" She replied flashing her a look "Your girl can wait for a couple of hours"

Sally huffed. "I don't have a couple of hours" she frowned crossing her arms.

I bit my bottom lip looking down away from her and grabbed the cup of tea about to take a sip. I furrowed my eyebrows as the tea started boiling before I could. Smoke flew out of the cup and my eyes widened in panic

"Phoebe..." I called out placing the tea on the table as I stood up. She turned to face me and her eyes widened seeing the boiling tea cup.

As soon as I stopped touching the tea, the boiling stopped. I breathed heavily in panic.

One thing was turning myself into small purple lights and disappearing and another was to heat things like that. It was the first time I did something like that and it scared me

Paige stood up walking to the table staring at the tea analyzing it. "There's no way a white-lighter could do something like that" she commented tilting her head aside.

I backed away feeling a mix of feelings in a second. Fear, confusion and shock.

Sally walked slowly towards them "No. A whitelighter can not do that" she agreed frowning. She waved her hand in front of the cup of tea and it started boiling slightly "That's my power" she added looking up at me in awe "That's it. That's what I needed to know. You're really the next guardian" a small relieved smile graced her features in comparison at the scowl she was wearing earlier

What I did was overwhelming me as well as Sally's sudden change of mood. I continued backing away from them breathing heavily wishing harshly to be at the place I call home (which isn't exactly).

I suddenly heard like jingle bells as soon as my power, _orbing_... I need to remember that, kicked in making me disintegrate in small purple lights and disappearing from the sisters' house.

When I turned around in confusion I found myself on an empty alley.

I relaxed my muscles releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding

Now. To find where I am before going home


	4. Chapter 3

_**AFTER KASSANDRA**_ orbed away from the Halliwell manor, the witches and Sally just realized she wasn't a normal white lighter.

Even though they could use that kind of powers to help their charges and make their lives a little easy, a learning one just like the teen wouldn't be able to do so uncontrollably. That kind of power took practice.

Sally, The Guardian stared at the place the young girl had been before orbing away in purple lights. She'll admit that it was the first time she had met a whitelighter with _purple_ lights instead of blue. That should have been the _first sign_ of her not being a normal angel.

Kassandra had _copied_ her nature powers. _That was not_ a white lighter power.

That was another _sign_. The Guardian could copy magical being powers as her roll as a protector indicated. She could copy powers to use them against magical beings misbehaving.

"I had never seen anything like that" Sally broke the silence it took as Kassandra left. She sat down on the couch placing her hands on her face suddenly feeling more drained of what she had initially been. "I should have been more open" she added seeing the charmed ones' looks "I mean, looking at Paige I now can tell is possible for someone be two species. If a witch can also be a wight lighter, I don't see why a Guardian can not be a white lighter as well" she finished with a tired sigh

The witches exchanged a look. Paige clearing her throat "So.. Are you telling us that girl, that whitelighter is like the magic's future or something?" She stared at Sally for an answer

Sally nodded curly "Yes. I was doubting it before... Her white lighter side is more dormant right now but slowly her powers are awakening. She copied my nature powers, you know the one she pulled out with the tea? It could be easily seen as an angel's one if we hadn't know she's new to this. She copied mine like I did to yours Piper, when I first arrived"

Piper nodded slowly in remembrance. "So this girl is like Paige, then?" She needed to confirm that

Sally sighed "I never thought it posible" she began fidgeting with her fingers "I mean, when I found out what I was, I did some kind of research. There had been hundred of Guardians before me but they had never been something else like Kassandra. Just pure Guardian. I fear that while being a white lighter may give her more power, this will make her Guardian's powers take a little more time to show up rendering her a into a state where she won't be able to use either of her powers until she can have a balance between them leaving her vulnerable"

The Halliwell sisters listened quietly at the Guardian, the woman's gaze was trained on her hands resting in her lap as she thought how harsh had been with the girl. It was her fault if something happened to her. She hadn't suppose to find her yet. She wasn't suppose to ...

Sally's eyes widened as she looked up in fear and realization

"What is it?" Phoebe was the first to acknowledge the change of demeanor on the blonde woman. It was the first time she spoke after Kassandra had left.

"She's in more danger than I thought..." Sally breathed in shock. Her blue eyes flowed a bright purple for a second as she tried to concentrate. She stumbled slightly as she did so almost falling to the ground if it weren't for Phoebe who caught her arm just in time keeping her standing.

"Whoa, is okay..." the witch murmured frowning in concern "What happened?" She asked warily.

Phoebe had read the Guardian's entry on the Book Of Shadows. They were supposed to be stronger and not easily tired for just a little fight but here Sally was as if she had ran a marathon and her legs were jelly for all the weak trembling she could sense in the woman.

She, however lead her back to the couch and made her sit down

"I have to find her" Sally murmured swatting Phoebe's hands away as she tried to stand up again. She tried to glimmer away but with a heavy feeling on her stomach she realized she couldn't.

Her powers weren't responding to her anymore. _Not completely anyway_

"Whoa, whoa" Piper put her a stop standing in front of Sally looking stern "You can barely walk. You're in no conditions to fly away" she frowned

Sally looked up at the good witches in desperation. They had to understand why she needed to find Kassandra

"You don't understand. I must find the girl..." she stressed looking between them. Piper just raised an eyebrow urging her to give them more than just that "I know why only one part of her powers was awake and dormant. She wasn't the Guardian yet when we met her" she said slowly, her hand flying to her purple powered necklace as she swallowed thickly

"But you said..." Paige frowned in confusion. Sally shook her head still touching the necklace

"I know what I said" she interrupted in annoyance, not to Paige but to herself. How she had not seen that? Why was she so stupid to not remember a Guardian only fully woke up was when she and her necklace were _connected_ for the first time?

"I couldn't read her Guardian powered side because those powers weren't awake yet. As soon as she touched this necklace" she raised her necklace showing it to the sisters "Her powers were awoken. If my time as the Guardian were of two days from now, it just reduced to one. I have until tomorrow for the new Guardian takes its place before something bad happens"

Phoebe furrowed her brow, a bad feeling settling on her stomach "Your time? You mean that you..."

Sally nodded unashamedly "I've lived for one hundred years already, Phoebe. Is time already to let the next Guardian take my place as a protector. That's Kassandra's duty. It's my job to make sure the girl receives her powers correctly and she stays neutral to either good or bad magic" she explained with a sad smile.

It was hard to come to terms with her dying but she had had a dream months earlier coming from the necklace telling her there was nothing to fear. She would technically not die but she won't exist either. She had been afraid but slowly came to terms with that. The world needed balance and if she couldn't give it, someone else would. She learned in the next months she hadn't been the only one with the same conflict in her mind. Se wasn't the only passing through the same and she wouldn't be the last. As long as there were magic on the world, Guardians would be continuing existing to keep it balanced.

"Okay, then. We need to find her" Paige said determinedly hearing the woman's genuine concern for the teen.

Sally smiled at that and stood up unclasping her necklace - _No, the Guardian's_ \- necklace from her neck and showing it to the witches,

"You can use this to track Kassandra" she placed it on Paige's hand with a smile, "It technically belongs to her now. You can scry for her with it"

Paige nodded determinedly. "Got it" she said moving to the stairs.

"Paige..." the witch glanced over her shoulder slowing down at the woman's tone "Please hurry up. Kassandra's life and all magic depends on you finding her quickly. She's in danger as of now"

Paige nodded and didn't wait for any other explanation as she knew her sisters would explain to her later. She disappeared in a blink of an eye in a blur of bright blue lights

Phoebe and Piper turned to the blonde expectantly

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"Kassandra is the new Guardian. The New awoken Guardian. You didn't feel it because you were close to her. But as soon as a new Guardian comes in touch with her necklace it sends a wave of magic over every magical being out there. Including demons" Sally explained seriously "Demons, of upper level or minor ones understand what this means. Like you witches, Guardians have 24 hours to decide which side they're on. They can easily be seduced to the dark side or the good side... That's a bad thing in either way. The Guardian is a neutral being just like Death. She has to be balanced so the magical world can be as well. She can be turned to evil"

"And I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Piper commented tilting her head aside.

Sally glared at her

"Of course its bad" she countered pursing her lips. She crossed her arms shooting both witches an exasperated look

"Okay. Let's find the girl" Phoebe bit on her thumb praying for Paige to find her quickly

They had an innocent to save


	5. Chapter 4

Orbing to an alley after my last experience didn't go well with me so I quickly walked away from there.

I still didn't know where I was and I badly wished I was still in Sam Francisco.

I was now walking along the street. It was an empty neighborhood I could tell. The loneliness didn't settle well with me and my record of my attacked.

My arms were wrapped around my stomach as I walked, looking around and making sure no one was following me.

I took a shaky deep breath closing my eyes feeling overwhelmed for everything that had happened to me since meeting those sisters and Sally. Since then, I have felt different. I felt stronger in that house. It was in a sense comforting because of all the power that place held but it was scary as well. I felt like I could explode at any time because of the intensity. I don't how how I did but I orbed away.

Self-preservation?

Because I was scared and that's the only way my orbing powers get to work?

I furrowed my eyebrows sensing a shift in the air. I was not alone.

I flickered my eyes around me looking for the source but there was no one around. I gulped and hurried pace. Someone was following me and it had the same bad feeling that couple in the cafe had.

I turned around in a corner cursing my inability of escaping bad people as I found my self a blocked alley. I didn't want to turn around when I felt the bad feeling stepping behind me. It was a guy and he was humming

It was a slow and taunting melody which made my skin stand up in fear.

I had no choice but to face him if this was my end. I slowly turned around meeting with a smirking brunette guy. His head tilted aside as he scanned me with blue eyes. His hand was flexed into his side and I don't know how I knew but he was suppressing some kind of power. The same of the couple.

A fireball.

My frightened but calm green eyes flickered between his hand and face as I tried to keep my face out of any emotion.

"Did you know what you're doing it's called stalking?" I broke the silence. I let my hands fall to my sides as I tilted my head aside seeming to be bored when in reality I was dying of fear inside.

"I was following the same path, sweetheart" The guy told me still smirking, "You can not call me stalker" he pointed out.

I didn't answer. My eyes in his hand wishing badly for him to not make a fireball appear.

"Anyway. You're being stupid, you know?" The guy continued seeing as I wasn't responding, "Don't you know your story? You're unprotected, awoken and alone" he let out a coldly laugh making a shiver pass down my back but I didn't show it in my face. I looked at him in confusion. The guy noticed "Are you kidding me? You don't know?" He laughed again "You're making it more easier" he smirked flexing his fingers. I pursed my lips slowly shaking my head. In his hand smoke appeared as if the fire appearing had extinguished.

We both look down at his hand with different reaction. He with anger and I with shock.

"What did you do?" He snapped angrily shaking his hand seeing no more than smoke appearing on them. "You blocked my powers, didn't you?" He growled in realization. I took a step back my his angered tone

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied shakily. My eyes flickering between him and his hand, fearing that if I looked away fire would appear and he'll attack me with it

"You are supposed to be new at this! You're not even wearing the stupid necklace!" He exclaimed angrily. I looked up startled frowning in confusion.

"What? I-i don't know what's that supposed to mean. I don't know what... whatever you called me" I said slowly, backing away.

He smirked through his anger, "So you've been awoken. But not protected. That gem would have at least explained something to you, I know things about Guardians. But somehow you were deprived of your gem leaving you defenseless without a clue of what you are and what you can do?" He raised his eyebrows skeptically, amusement shining on his cold eyes.

I didn't answer but that was enough answer for him as he laughed coldly.

"Perfect! This is gonna be easier than I thought" he smirked "That bitch. The last Guardian bitch must be freaking out right now. Now you're awoken her time's over"

"What do you mean her time it's over?" I asked, the guy chuckled

"It means that by your awakening you sped her passing. She has until tonight to make sure you step as boring neutral bitch"

He disappeared in a glimmer and for a second I thought I was safe but then I felt his aura behind me. His arm wrapped around my middle keeping me in place as he placed a cold object on my throat. I gasped startled

"If I can't kill you magically, that doesn't mean I can't kill you the mundane way. After all you're still half human. And not gem to protect you? That's even better" he whispered in my ear sadistically. I glanced down at the object on my neck seeing some kind of knife.

An athame.

I was screwed.

I was gonna die.


	6. Chapter 5

" **WHY DO YOU** want me dead?" I asked quietly, keeping my voice void of emotion.

My eyes stared straightforward not moving an inch feeling the cold athame almost slicing my skin

"Is that not obvious? You're a threat to us for being powerful" he hissed.

I suddenly had an idea.

"But if you kill me..." I began breathlessly, "Won't the magic disappear? I thought Guardians were supposed to be the balance...If there's no Guardian, there's no balance and that equals no magic"

It was something I heard Sally and Phoebe saying when they though I wasn't listening.

If they and this guy really believed I was a Guardian, he'll let me go. He seems someone who wants power and according to Sally if I died all the magic was gone.

He froze but didn't let me go. I heard him curse under his breath and tightened the grip on the athame pressing it closer to my skin.

This was it. It was over and I was gonna die.

"She's right, Ajax" another vibe, colder than the guy holding me came out of nowhere as a voice spoke. "If she dies we all lose our powers. We can not let that happen..."

I side glanced the guy, Ajak from behind me and followed his line of view to an older blonde man appearing right in front of me.

"But she'll kill us all, Raf. And that if she gets her gem" Ajax told him. He backed us away from the man, Raf. I gasped as he pressed the athame closer to my skin with the movement drawing blood but not enough as to badly hurt me.

"She won't. This Guardian has just woken up. She's not either evil, good or neutral. And besides, she can not kill anyone without her main weapon, the gem" Raf smirked "Besides that her being unprotected is something we've waited for centuries. Look at her now, she cannot glimmer away from your arms. She's ready to be turned to our side" he finished darkly looking into my eyes.

I refused to look away giving them some kind of satisfaction of seeing me scared

"Screw you" I snapped at him pursing my lips. I was frightened hearing them speaking on turning me into a bad person but i wouldn't fall in their tricks.

I was supposed to be a badass Guardian ... but now I need protection. _Great, Kass. Freaking great_

"The kitty has fire" Ajak smirked. He rested his chin on my shoulder from behind looking at Raf "Do you have the spell to turn her?" He asked in excitement. His grip slightly softening making me sigh in relief as he placed the athame away from my neck

"Yes. But first, we have to-" before Raf could continue, his face morphed into a panicked one as he screamed. Fire started consuming him until he burned out of existence. Ajak startled wrapped his arm around my middle again pulling me closer and pressing the athame to my neck again making me gasp startled.

Behind the now consumed fire stood Piper glaring at where Raf stood with her hands in mid air

"The Charmed Ones" Ajak whispered to himself in slight panic. He pressed the athame tighter to my neck drawing more blood, I hissed in pain feeling a drop of blood fall down my neck "Stand back or she dies!" He exclaimed

Sally, standing next to Phoebe looked at me in concern. Her blue eyes seemed tired as she flickered them between my face and Ajak's. There were bags under her eyes and her skin seemed pale, also took dead. Her purple necklace wasn't around her neck but hanging on her hand.

She took a step forward but Ajak noticed backing away with me on his arms making me whimper in pain making her stop. Her eyes showed concern and panic not knowing what to do but she stayed out in her place sighing in defeat.

"Why is it that a demon who fire is its favorite power to threaten a young girl is using an athame?" Phoebe asked tilting her aside humming in fake curiosity. I chuckled at the demon Ajak as he didn't answer, growling at them

"He said I did something to his powers, blocked them, I think" I told her smugly. "No idea how I did it but I did it..."

"Shut up" he snapped in my ear pushing the blade harder making me gasp in pain, more blood flooded from my neck as he did so.

Sally's eyes lit up proudly "You blocked them? You're more powerful than I thought" she murmured surprised. She looked weak almost like dying which made me remember Ajak's words RJ through my head

 _By your awakening you sped her passing. She has untill tonight to make sure you step as the next boring neutral bitch_

"Sally... You alright?" I asked concerned, forgetting for a moment of my on predicament. She nodded her head but stumbled a little. Paige helping her standing.

The demon restraining me noticed that and laughed

"So you're the current Guardian? Excellent, you get to see the new one turning to the bad side before you die" Ajak smirked chuckling, Sally glared at him with all the anger she could muster on her state as Paige helped her stand.

Paige pursed her lips determined and held her arm up towards me and the demon

 _"Athame!"_ She exclaimed and I could feel power laced on her words.

A small blue light glowed under my face and the pressure of the athame disappeared. Small blue orbs disintegrated in front of me and immediately, orbs appeared on Paige's hand. I smiled in relief seeing the athame appear on her hand as the light faded away

Sally next to her narrowed her eyes in concentration as she looked at me. In a blink of an eye, I feel no more the arms of the demon surround me and I lose my equilibrium almost falling but Piper caught me just in time. I looked around me seeing traces of purple light fading away from around me and I looked at Sally whom was on Paige's arms as she stabilize her to not fall.

Piper whirled me around standing in front of me protectively.

Ajak, realizing he didn't have me anymore glared at us, "You're not going anywhere, you little bitch!" He snapped flexing his hand and this time a fireball appeared. He glanced down at it and smirked "Well, that's something. You're turning into a demon like us!" He was about to throw it at us but had no chance as Piper raised her arms mid air shaking them once as if to grab something towards Ajak. There was power on the gesture as he got caught on flames till he died.

Phoebe had wrapped an arm around me rubbing my arm reassuringly as we all watched him faded away from existence

"Guys!"

I turned around hearing Paige. She was kneeling next to a weak, breathless Sally. She was talking to Paige

"She needs it" Sally whispered weakly. I walked forward and knelt besides her, guilt overpowering me as I watched a soft glimmer around her. "I've come to terms about what's happening to me, Kassandra. This is not your fault" she said as if reading my thoughts "You need to step in as the next protector of magic. I need to know you're gonna stay neutral" she said grabbing my hand. Her own were cold and pale. She placed her purple necklace on my hands closing them tightly over mine "It's gonna protect you. As you gonna protect magic" she said with a weak smile

I frowned. A bad feeling settling on my stomach "I thought you had more time..."

Sally shook her head slowly "I did. But the more I used my powers my time got limited. The power I had left I used it to save you from the demon" she explained as she squeezed my hands. She sniffled "Aw. I would have loved to find you earlier. I would have guided you through all of this. But that's not how things work" she raised a hand to my cheek. I leaned slightly letting her do so, "But there's no better place to learn how to be a good Guardian than with the help of the _Charmed Ones._ The most powerful good witches of all" I smiled a little glancing up at the sisters "They're right, you know? You're their innocent. They have to help you. And I don't doubt they'll leave a girl go without being able to control her powers. They can guide you to be balanced and please, don't take this wrong. But being the Guardian isn't easy. You can be influenced to be on either side, good or evil. Remember this very well, Kassandra. Both sides are bad choices for you. You have to be neutral all the time" she said seriously. I nodded keeping in mind her words. She smiled "Let them help you"

I nodded and I leaned forward pulling her into a tight hug surprising her, fearing if I didn't do it now, she would disappear

"I will. I promise you" I whispered at her pulling away. She smiled flickering in and out of reality with a soft gold glimmer. Sally looked up at the sisters

"Please help Kassandra with her powers, she'll be a great ally fighting along side you besides that its your duty to protect her as its her's to protect you"

I felt a hand in my shoulder and I looked up to see Phoebe's kind smile

"We will" she promised nodding at Sally

"Let me tell you Kassandra, that it really surprised me that you were also a White-lighter, I'm sorry if I was a bitch to you" Sally chuckled softly, I shook my head

"It's okay, no remorse feelings" I took a deep breath and clasped the necklace around my neck, it glowed purple for a second into which I felt some force inside me settling down making me feel better than a few hours earlier.

Sally flickered in and out of focus as she smiled at me proudly, she squeezed my hand one more time before disappearing.

I looked down sniffling feeling her hand fading away.

Paige kneeled in front of me and gave me a warm smile holding her hand to me, I accepted it hesitantly and she pulled me up

"Let's go home" She said, my eyes snapped toward her's in shock

"Wait, what?" I asked looking between the sisters

"Well, you heard Sally, you're trapped with us" Phoebe said linking her arm with mine

Piper smiled "Yeah, what better way to teach a young, new Guardian to use her powers in our home than around her in the streets? _The Book Of Shadows_ must have plenty of information of your powers"

I looked between them warily but grateful of their offer

"Are you serious? You're taking me to your house?" I asked in disbelief

"Well, yeah... Or are you living with your family?" Phoebe asked me glancing at her sisters

I looked down saddened, thinking about my dead mom and my dad. He was still alive but since the attacks started, I didn't want him in danger so I left him, I was currently living alone in an apartment

"I'm living alone" I admitted quietly

"Well, with much reason, you can't live alone" Piper said sternly, I looked up at her and noticed she was being serious

"I've been living alone for awhile, i can take care of myself okay?" I snapped at her, regretting it immediately "I'm sorry for snapping"

"It's okay, but you can't live alone anymore, Okay? You'll stay with us" Piper said softly

I thought it over for a few seconds and then smiled

"Okay"


	7. Chapter 6

_**IT'S BEEN A WEEK**_ I've stayed with the Halliwell's and I have learned a lot about them. I'm surprised by their kindness, their lives are a _completely mess_ (Their words, not mine) but they still welcomed me to their home with open arms.

They shared with me the story of how they became witches and how they met Paige, their half-sister which helped me understand a little of why her aura was different from the others.

They also shared with me their problems after realizing I was trust worthy to know. I was told about Phobe's dead unborn baby a few days before they found me. She was looking into their Book of Shadows a way to know for sure how to get rid of the new Source of Evil (I didn't ask) when she came across an entry of the Guardian. She also had been hearing the voice of her dead Ex-husband, she claimed it to hear it in whispers which made her crazy and nervous as to why and how he was contacting her.

Piper also was dealing with her own problems. She was struggling with the idea she couldn't conceive, that she couldn't be a mother.

They had enough in their lives but they still accepted to help a newbie Guardian/white-lighter whom has to be protected as of magic was safe.

I was grateful.

Living alone in a crappy apartment was not life at all. Having to leave my father to protect him was all I cared about. I didn't want him to end up as my mother.

Paige took care of my _'education',_ she was helping me to use my powers, my white-lighter ones but by some reason, those weren't working. My Guardian powers weren't working either but I don't worry about those because I have no idea what those are and how to trigger them. What I did know about them is that I could feel the power coming from the sisters and their house. It was hard sensing my powers at my reach but frustrating to not know how to tap into any of them. I felt powerless. And that sucked.

I was in the living room reading a fairytale book while Piper, Paige and Leo, Piper's husband were talking.

I had met Leo the same day I came to live with them. Leo is a white-lighter as well and a very nice and wise one. He immediately acted nice and warm towards me and accepted as well that I had to live with the sisters. Unlike Sally, Leo didn't want me here because of wanting to protect my powers but me. He somehow didn't care about my powers but my well-being which was nice. I liked him.

Leo was holding a picture frame in his hands as he tried to hang it in the wall with Piper's instructions. The road workers outside the manor were making a lot of noise making me scrunch my noise in annoyance wanting to shut them up already.

Paige sighed from where she stood on the window looking towards them in annoyance

"Did they say how much longer this was gonna go on for?" Paige asked looking over her shoulder at us while holding the curtain in one hand

"Three weeks, which means three months" Piper said rolling her eyes as she looked at Leo as he moved the picture frame on the wall "A little higher" she instructed her husband. I took a sip of an orange juice flipping a page of the _Sleeping Beauty._

"We'd better hope no demons attack. That'd be a bust, especially if one of us goes flying out the window" Paige said scoffing at the last

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, there's so much chaos in the underworld they're too busy fighting each other" Leo told her reassuringly

"Well, I hope it lasts. I almost forgot what it's like to lead a normal life" Paige sighed. She tilted her head at Leo "It's gotta go a little higher" She told him

"I need a ladder" Leo sighed lowering the picture frame

"Leo, just hover" Paige told him rolling her eyes

Piper shook her head "No, no, no, I don't wanna jinx anything, I'd rather we not use magic unless we absolutely have to, thank you very much"

I chuckled shaking my head

"Come on, Piper, relax a little. Use it or lose it, lady" Paige told her in amusement

Leo hovered up and held the picture against the wall

"Fine" Piper sighed in defeat as Leo marked the wall with a pencil. He hovered back down

"Ah, see, no major disaster struck" Paige told her smugly, I almost laughed out loud by their interactions if it weren't for Phoebe walking through the front door with a panicked, calm controlled expression

"We have a huge problem" She told us biting her lip

I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly lowered my book to my lap remembering the page and I closed it

"You were saying?" Piper shot Paige a look

"Cole tried contacting me again" Phoebe sighed siting down next to me. I straightened up hugging my legs to my chest to give her space and I raised my eyebrows

"Creepy, dead ex-husband?" I asked, she looked at me a warily but nodded slowly, "Wow, what a stalker" I mumbled under my breath

Leo walked to her "What, more whisperings?" he asked softly

"No, this time he was channelling through a TV psychic while I was at work. He sounded so desperate" Phoebe explained

"Wait, did anybody else notice?" Piper asked in alarm

"My highly suspicious assistant. How am I supposed to move on with my life when I keep being haunted by his afterlife?" Phoebe sighed in exasperation throwing her head back into the coach

"Leo, what do you think?" Piper asked her husband, her concerned eyes moving momentarily away from her sister towards Leo

"I think you need to do something fast" He sighed

"No, I mean, how is he holding on?" Piper corrected her question shaking her head

"I don't know, I guess because he's half demon, it must be some kind of astral plane" he answered the new question

"Well, whatever, we can't risk him contacting me again. I have to figure out a way to get to him and find out what he wants" Phoebe said looking down

"Honey, what he wants is you. I mean, why else would he be hanging on?" Paige told her softly.

Suddenly, I felt myself freeze

After Kassandra and Leo froze, Phoebe noticed that Kassandra wasn't moving, she looked between her and Leo

"Piper, why is Leo and Kassandra frozen?" Phoebe asked slowly in confusion waving her hand in front of her face.

Piper doing the same with Leo, her eyebrows furrowed in concern

"Well, this is very strange" Piper commented tilting her head aside.

Paige looked out the window and noticed all the work men were frozen as well

"Uh, guys, I think you oughta take a look at this" Paige called to her sisters. Phoebe and Piper walked to her and stood into her sides leaving her in the middle as they watched the frozen scenario "So much for not performing any magic, huh Piper" She raised her eyebrow at Piper, tilting her head aside

"Me? I didn't do that, I couldn't freeze all that stuff" Piper defended herself

Suddenly, an elderly man appeared behind them

"But I can" he said calmly folding his arms in front of him. The witches whirled around to face him

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked him. The man smiled

"I'm the Angel of Destiny, and I've come to change yours"


	8. Chapter 7

**_IN THE LIVING ROOM,_** Kassandra and Leo are still frozen, the sisters start to back away from the Angel of Destiny while Piper tries to freeze him

Her power not working making them panic

Paige looked at Piper, nervously "He's not freezing, why isn't he freezing?"

"You're wasting your time" the Angel Of Destiny told them calmly, a smile in his face. The girls backed into a table and fell on top of each other "I am beyond your powers" He said as they got back up "Besides, I pose no threat to you" he reassured them

"Well, forgive us for not believing that but the last being we met who could freeze time was a demon" Piper told him sarcastically

"Actually, it's because of a demon that I've come to see you" The angel told them "Which in and of itself is very rare. We Angels of Destiny normally don't intervene except in extraordinary situations" he added thoughtfully "Mozart at age seven, Michelangelo, Albert Einstein... Britney Spears" he said sheepishly

"Huh?" Paige looked around confused

"I don't understand" Phoebe told him

"You three have accomplished something that few others ever dream of. By vanquishing the Source of all evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny, much earlier than anticipated. Truth be told, some of us did think you'd never achieve it at all, but that's really beside the point" The sisters exchanged a incredulous look. "What's important is you have and because of that we're offering you a reward, a chance to chart a new destiny, one of your own design" the Angel finished his speech

The sisters looked at him skeptically

"A reward?" Paige asked raising her eyebrows in disbelief

"You can continue to remain as you are, charmed, vested with all your witchly powers, and of course demonic burdens. Or..." He said trailing off, making a dramatic pause

"Or?" Piper motions him to continue

"You can choose to relinquish your magic and lead normal lives again, unaccounted, free, we'd wipe the entire slate clean, nobody would come after you again" he finished smiling slightly "Well, what do you say?" The Angel asked them

"What do we say? Are you kidding?" Piper demanded "You can't just freeze the whole world and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision. I don't care who you are"

"I don't think you quite grasp the uniqueness of this opportunity" The Angel warned them

"No, I'm grasping it but that is beside the point. The least you could do is give us a little time to think about it" Piper exclaimed

"Think about what? No time needed" Paige shook her head "Thanks but no thanks. Right?" Paige looked at her sisters

"Yeah, right, of course right" Phoebe said distractedly "But, you know, as long as he's offering, maybe we should talk about this. Just talk about it. Over there. Right, right over here please, now, excuse us" Phoebe pulled her sisters across the room

"You can't be serious. Phoebe, you of all people, you love being a witch" Paige looked at Phoebe in surprise

"I know I do, but I..." Phoebe said stopping with a sigh, Paige raised her eyebrows

"But what? What has changed?" She motioned her to continue

"Oh, I don't know, I became queen of the Underworld and nearly died carrying baby Lucifer" Phoebe answered sarcastically "That's what changed, Paige"

"Paige, it's just that we've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I'm not trying to discount all the good that we've done or that we could do" Piper told her softly "But at the same time I'm not gonna minimise the costs. Paige, I can't get pregnant because of what we do" Piper sighed

"Punching out demons just isn't as much fun as it used to be" Phoebe told them

"What about Kass? Huh? Were gonna let her on her own?" Paige frowned crossing her arms. Piper and phoebe didn't answer, both feeling slightly guilty for having not thought about the young girl who had been placed in their care and needed their help. Paige nodded slowly in sadness, licking her lips "So what are you gonna say?"

The Angel of Destiny walked closer seeing their hesitation

"She's saying you need some time, which I'll grant, but not too much time. After all, other people's destinies are tied to yours. Including the young Guardian's" he informed them making them look down "And since it's your charmed destiny that's at stake here, majority will rule. Two sisters will decide the fate of all three. So consider your choice wisely. Perhaps what happens next will help you to decide" He smiled slightly before disappearing.

Immediately after he left, everything unfreeze and Piper's cell phone started to rang.

Leo and Kassandra walked towards them, slightly confused seeing them somewhere else

"Hey, did you just freeze us?" Leo asked Piper. Kassandra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the term but nonetheless stayed quiet

"No, dear, the Angel of Destiny did" Piper told him

Leo paused not sure if she meant it or not "Who?"

Piper looked up at her ringing cell phone and then at Leo "Yeah, you'd better check with the Elders and make sure he's for real" Leo didn't move looking at his wife with a frown, Piper looked up "I'm not kidding"

Leo nodded and with blue orbs disappeared, Kassandra looking at the place he was with a look of awe.

Piper pressed the answer button of her cell phone and put it on her ear "Hello? Daryl? What's wrong?" She beckoned Phoebe and Paige to come closer, Kassandra backed away and turned around to leave when Phoebe grasped her arm and pulled her closer, hiding a guilty expression as she did so. Kassandra frowned in confusion but walked closer to them listening to the phone call

" _An FBI agent named Jackman called me into his office today. He did a search on unsolved cases. Apparently your names came up on way too many witness lists"_

"What do you mean? What does he know?" Phoebe asked the man over the line named Daryl.

" _I don't know, but I'm gonna try find out. In the meantime just lay low and whatever you do don't use any magic"_

Piper sighed handing up. The sisters exchanged a look

"So are we screwed?" Paige asked crossing her arms

"Maybe, but that would take destiny out of our hands and I don't think that's what the angel meant" Piper said

"Okay, icksnay on the angelnay talk" Phoebe looked over the window signaling them to shut up.

The sisters and Kassandra headed for the stairs.

~8~

Kassandra's POV

The sisters walked to the attic, me following behind and I looked around a the new room I hadn't visited before.

Phoebe walked to a shelf and grabbed a CD player placing it over the window

I sat down on a table looking at the Halliwell's curiously

"I still don't understand how coming up here is gonna help" Paige said

"Actually it's pretty simple" Phoebe turned on the CD player.

I winced putting a hand on my ear as loud music blared through the radio

"So you guys have been home all day, right?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, so?" Piper tilted her head aside

"So there's no way he would've had time to bug the inside of the house, he's gotta be listening from the outside" Phoebe replied walking to the Book of Shadows

"Is it ironic that here we are presented with the opportunity to give up our powers and now we suddenly can't even use them" Piper asked with a sigh

I looked up surprised, looking between them biting my lip.

"Except not using our powers doesn't necessarily mean that we won't be exposed. We still have Cole to worry about" Phoebe sighed

"Phoebe, you can't make contact to a dead demon husband" Paige told her softly

"Yeah, but if I don't he will, and then what? The FBI is outside and if they find out about us it's gonna be the same thing as last year and we don't want that now do we?" Phoebe replied flipping the pages of The Book Of Shadows, looking for something "So I'm gonna cast the _'To Find a Lost Love_ ' spell. I mean, if Cole's soul is on some astral plane, it should astral me there, right?"

"Are you sure he even has a soul?" Paige asked Phoebe cautiously

"Well, what else would be calling out to me? Cole needs closure and so do I" Phoebe told her

"We will create a distraction outside in case your spell inside creates any fireworks" Piper told her

I nodded in agreement, acting as if what they said about having the opportunity of giving away their powers wasn't a big deal

"Jus be careful" I told her with a small smile, standing up and following Paige and Piper out of the Attic

~8~

I sat in one of the couches of the living room while Piper looked out the window was we waited for Paige.

Paige walked to the living room carrying a tray of lemonade

"Unless we spike the lemonade, I doubt they'll..."

Piper cuts her off "Shh! That phone company van looks suspicious"

"Why?" Paige asked tilting her head

"Well, because it wasn't there earlier and besides he didn't put out any cones" Piper replied with a shrug

I looked at her in amusement "That's what you're basing it on?"

Piper looked at me shrugging "Well, it's the best that I got" I chuckled. Piper turned to Paige "Okay, now are you ready?"

"Why don't you just..." Paige wiggled her fingers "To the street?"

"Because what if somebody drives around the corner? Now you just need to use some of your god given magic" Piper undid the top button on Paige's dress "Okay? Go"

I smiled chuckling standing up and taking Piper's place on the window as they both walked out of the house.

As Paige did her part distracting the workers with the lemonade, Piper walked into the road.

I smiled smugly flashing Piper thumbs up as she turned around to look at us.

I backed away from the window with a sigh, frowning when I sensed a shift into the air. I shivered rubbing my arm and looked up at the ceiling, a frown pulling down my lips.

"Phoebe..." I whispered and walked to the stairs, taking two or three at the time, feeling as if something wring was gonna happen.

~8~

I walked into the Attic seeing Phoebe in the floor, looking as if nothing was bad.

I frowned looking at her intently narrowing my eyes, catching a glimpse of a man talking to her when a creature grabs Phoebe's leg pulling her down making her scream in pain.

I gasped blinking away from the scene when Phoebe starts screaming in the Attic.

Paige and Piper, hearing Phoebe scream ran inside towards their sister.

"Phoebe" Piper tries to wake her up, while she continues screaming

"Something's hurting her" I informed them looking at Phoebe's screaming figure, breathing heavily "Something's trying to kill her" both Piper and Paige looked up at me shocked "I saw it..." I shook my head looking away.

Piper pursed her lips in concern and grabbed the Book of Shadows, looking frantically over it, looking up at Paige

"Here reversal spell"

Paige nodded and they both started Chanting

" _Return thy love, wherever she be, through time and space, bring her back to me"_

Phoebe gasped awake siting with a jolt after they finished

"Okay, you're okay" Piper said relieved rubbing Phoebe's arm soothingly.

Phoebe took a shaky deep breath leaning against Piper "Oh my god, what was I thinking?"

I looked at her sympathetically biting my bottom lip, still shaken up myself for what I saw.

Suddenly we hear a knock downstairs followed by the doorbell.

We exchanged a worried look

"Uh-oh, I hope the freeze didn't wear off" Paige bit on her lip as we stood up walking away from the Attic, downstairs towards the living room.

I stayed on the middle of the stairs as the sisters walked to the front door.

Piper opened the door to reveal a man standing outside. He held up his badge, looking serious

"Agent Jackman, FBI. We should talk"

Agent Jackman walked to the house after Piper, Phoebe and Paige let him in.

Jackman spotted me in the stairs as soon as he turned around to go to the dining room and frowned in confusion

"Young lady, I've never seen you before. Who are you?" He asked me. Behind him, Phoebe looked up at me shaking her head with a warning look

"My name's Rose" I told him with a shrug. It wasn't a lie, though. My middle name is Rose.

Jackman raised his eyebrows "Alright, Rose. Can I speak to the girls alone? You are what? 14, 15 years? You're way too young to get involved into this. At least without your parents present"

I frowned pursing my lips. Piper shot me a look.

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms "I'm 16. And it's not like I wanted to be here anyway" I told them in annoyance turning around and walking up the stairs before he stopped me and started to question me as well.

~8~

I was reading the Book of Shadows in the Attic when I heard the door close. I sighed in relief knowing the agent had already left.

I closed the book and walked out of the Attic heading downstairs, only to find Phoebe and Paige arguing.

"Do you really or has all that dark magic just kinda gotten into your brain?" Paige asked Phoebe annoyed

"Guys" I called out so they could stop arguing but they ignored me

"I can't believe you're so willing to just throw away our powers" Paige told her throwing her arms up, angry with her sister

I frowned sighing. _So they were talking about the Angel's offer..._

"Paige, you don't know the hell that I've been through. You didn't live it" Phoebe told her

"Oh, really? I was just turned into a vampire and then I was shrunk and then we switched bodies and... " Paige said, Phoebe cut her off shaking her head

"Okay, imagine going through that for years. All I'm asking is for my life back"

"Okay guys, enough. We need to focus" Piper said trying to be a peace maker

"What about you, Piper? What do you think?" Paige asked her older sister, taking a deep breath to calm dow

I looked between the three of them worriedly

"I think we need to see this through like the angel suggested. So Paige, you are gonna go up to the attic and get started on this stuff" Piper told her, handing her some stuff "We will meet you there. Scoot" Paige looked as if she was gonna argue but with one look of Piper she decided not to and turned around going upstairs, passing next to me "Leo! You can orb it's alright"

With blue orbs, Leo appeared next to Piper

"What about the FBI agent?" He asked

"Uh, he already busted us. But supposedly all he wants is our help" Piper told him

"Did you find anything out about the Angel of Destiny?" Phoebe asked him

"He's legit and so is his offer" he told them

I looked down with a small sigh saddened about it, but knowing it was their decision. I had been alone for a year, I could take it being alone again.

I looked up shoving my hands on my front pocket jeans and without making a noise I walked up the stairs going to the Attic with Paige

~8~

I walked to the Attic finding Paige there and I hesitantly walked to her.

"Can I help?" I asked fidgeting with my hands

Paige looked up with a sigh, shaking her head.

"I don't know. You could get hurt doing this. You're not a witch and not knowing how to use your powers yet could be dangerous" she told me softly.

I crossed my arms biting my lip "Oh come on. I wanna help. I mean, something inside of me is begging me to help. I'm supposed to do that, right?" I told her in exasperation

Paige looked up at me in slight amusement "Oh, so now you're accepting what you are, huh?" She asked me. I didn't answer. Paige sighed pointing at the Book of Shadow "Okay, okay. Go and read the instructions and you can tell me what I need to do next"

I smiled in victory, walking to the Book. That part I told Paige that wanted to help feeling at ease now that I was doing so.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A WHILE LATER,**_ Piper joined us in the Attic. I was giving Paige instructions from the Book of Shadows to make a potion

"Before the flame subsides let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal. Once consecrated scry with the crystal for the one who is sought" I instructed

Paige dripped a candle into a pot and after a moment, it exploded

"Ain't magic grand" Paige said chuckling

Phoebe walked to the Attic, talking on the phone

"Okay, bye" She hang up, putting the phone away "That was Morris. He confirmed that there is a serial killer on the loose doing exactly what Jackman said"

"We're all over it" Paige said starting to scry on a map while I flipped the pages of the Book Of Shadows reading curiously information of different demons. Phoebe smiled a small smile noticing that

"The Book let you touched it, that's good. It trusts you, it means you're good" Phoebe told me.

"It won't let me when I turn evil. I'm gonna read all I can until that happens" I replied quietly, flipping another page.

An awkward silence formed after what I said, and I didn't miss the look they exchanged.

Paige said looking at me determined "We won't let that happen, you hear me? I promise you that"

I bit my cheek looking up and I sighed. "Only if you don't accept the Angel of Destiny's offer" I replied giving them a look when they exchanged a shocked look "I'm not stupid. I've heard you talking about it a couple of times since he came. You haven't noticed me there when you do because I'm quiet when I dont want to be noticed" I told them looking down at the book "It's been like that for over a year" I added quietly. "So...What else did that cop told you, Phoebe?" I asked changing the subject when they stayed quiet.

Phoebe cleared her throat shaking her head, not looking quit fine for me changing the subject but accepted it

"That Jackman has more information on us than he shared, including our genealogy. Dating all the way back to Melinda Warren"

"Well, what does that mean?" Paige asked tilting her head aside

"They're gonna keep checking" phoebe said

"It means he's going through an awful lot of trouble to get as much information on us as possible" Piper sighed "I got a bad feeling he's not gonna let us off the hook so easily after this is all over" Piper said

"What, he's just gonna keep using us afterwards?" Paige asked

"Great, Charlie's freakin' angels. This just keeps getting better and better" Phoebe said shaking her head.

I chuckled trying to act as if everything was okay. The crystal Paige was using stopped pointing to a spot on the map.

"Got Selena. Do we still go after her?" Paige said

"Well, we don't have a choice. We can't let her run around burning people at the stake" piper told them.

I looked up from the Book and before I walked to them, Paige pointed at me

"Uh, no. You stay here"

I looked at Paige incredulously "Why?"

"Because this is too dangerous Kass, you haven't been able to tap into your powers yet. You haven't even learn to orb" Paige told me. I groaned in exasperation throwing my head back

"Now, sit and keep doing whatever you were suppose to be doing, be a good girl and don't open the door to anyone" Piper told me, I rolled my eyes crossing my arms "If you're in trouble, scream Leo's name and he would come to you, okay?"

I uncrossed my arms and turned around returning back to the Book of Shadows siting on the floor leaning against a wall giving them a sarcastic look.

Piper nodded satisfied and with a whirl of blue lights, Paige orbed them away.


	10. Chapter 9

**_I WAS BORED._**

After the sisters went to find that Selena girl, I couldn't just stay cooped up upstairs reading a Book that, so far I wasn't _that_ interested in reading.

So I put back the Book of Shadows back in its place and walked down the stairs waiting for the girls to arrive.

It was getting late and I started to worry. I touched my necklace starting to pace around the living room. My eyebrows wrinkling in worry as the minutes passed by.

~8~

It was already night, an hour after they left when I felt a ting of power coming to the house. I looked behind me right before the bright light of orbing appeared.

I sighed in relief seeing Paige and her sisters carrying a short blonde, unconscious woman. I gasped and went to their aid placing the woman in the coach

"What happened? Is this Selena?" I asked looking down at the woman, frowning slightly

"Yeah, she is. And she had body guards" Paige said placing a hand over my shoulders. I looked up in surprise looking down at the blonde

"Wow. Talking about paranoia" I mumbled raising my eyebrows

Paige chuckled, shaking her head "Now that she's here, you're gonna go upstairs again before Jackman shows up and starts question you about what you're still doing here. We don't want him on your ass too"

I blinked in confusion. "But... He won't be in my ass. I don't understand that reference"

"Oh, Honey" Phoebe chuckled "What Paige means it's that we don't want him to threaten you for being around us, we have to protect you remember?"

I nodded slowly in understanding, smiling sheepishly

"Okay then. I'll be upstairs in the room you gave me trying to figure it out if I can finally use my powers" I said running up the stairs just as someone knocked on the door "Wow. What a timing" I chuckled to myself

~8~

I walked out of my room heading to the Attic to see if I could read the Book of Shadows when I saw the sisters inside as well, stopping when they turned their heads to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows seeing their guilty expressions.

Paige's puffy bloodshot eyes flickered towards Phoebe, pointedly

"Who died?" I asked awkwardly, looking between them biting my lip. Somehow I knew what this was about

"Kass..." Phoebe sighed making me look at her, she averted her eyes looking down "We're gonna accept the Angel Of Destiny's offer"

I wasn't surprised, looking between them tilting my head aside forcing a smile

"That's good, you'll have normal lives. Like I heard you've always wanted"

"Yeah, we will" Phoebe forced a smile "We were about to call the Angel of Destiny but wanted to talk to you first"

I shook my head forcing a chuckle "Its okay, Phoebe" I told her and looked between the three of them "Don't worry about me if that's why you have delayed on calling this angel. Is an opportunity you can not let pass" I shrugged raising my arms, smiling "I'm gonna be fine"

They exchanged a look unconvinced. I smiled

I could take care of myself well without their help. I didn't need them.

~8~

It wasn't to much later when the Angel of Destiny showed up to the sisters again, looking as if he already knew their decision

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah" Phoebe said glancing at Paige "As sure as we're ever gonna be"

I shifted uncomfortably, raising my chin up to not show them I was affected by their decision

"You understand this decision is final. There'll be no changing your minds" he warned them, his eyes flickering towards me sympathetically.

I showed no reaction, biting my cheek

"We understand" Piper nodded

"Very well" The Angel nodded raising his arms.

I sighed licking my lips expectantly

"Hold it" Piper stopped him. We all looked at her. She hesitated with all the eyes on her "Just so we're clear this wipes the entire slate clean. No read the find print technicalities, no more demons, no more vengeful warlocks"

"And we won't have to worry about Agent Jackman anymore, or anyone else who might have found out we were witches?" Phoebe asked

"Exactly" Piper nodded in agreement with her sister "Just free to lead normal lives with no demonic aftertaste"

"Absolutely" the Angel agreed

"Will we remember?" Paige asked, she was met with confused expressions "Being witches that is" Paige explained further

"Oh, you'll remember everything" The Angel told them "It doesn't change your history, only your future"

"And what about the book? Kass?" Paige asked. I looked up surprised. I didn't know I was in their concern list. Piper and Phoebe looked at her as she stood not knowing what she wanted to say exactly

"It'll pass as some future descendent" The Angel said. He looked back at me sighing "As for the young Guardian. Well, she'll have to learn to be one on her own. Just like all the Guardians before her have done. Including all her ups and downs and living her fair 100 years"

I rubbed my forehead looking up hesitantly "Will I become evil?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

Sadly, that's not the answer I was given.

"I'm afraid so. Every Guardian has faced that experience, Kassandra" He said sympathetically "Though, its different for each Guardian. The ambient where they evolve and the will power defines the experience of each change. I can not assure you when it's gonna happen because your future isn't written. It changes with each decision we make but what I _can_ tell you it's that it will happen. The _when_ depends on you" he explained

I nodded slowly, letting that sink.

I could become evil at any time. Now, when I have no much experience with my powers or later when I could control them and be more dangerous.

Either way, that was bad

"What about Cole? Will he keep trying to make contact with me?" Phoebe asked biting her lips

"I don't know, I have no control over that. He exists beyond time and space, outside destiny's reach" The Angel said

Phoebe shifted her weight.

Piper frowned noticing her sister was uncomfortable

"What is it?" Piper asked

"It's just that he's still holding on, that's why he appeared to me. So maybe if I can tell him that I don't have the power to save him, then he'll be able to move on for good" Phoebe said sadly

"I don't think that's such a good idea considering what happened last time" Paige told her softly

"I can't leave it like this. I owe him more than that" Phoebe shook her head determined

We exchanged a look.

Phoebe again did the spell, the one she used to contact Cole and tell him she wouldn't be able to save him becuase she won't have powers anymore.

I took the chance of them being preoccupied with Phoebe and I slowly walked to the Angel of Destiny.

He looked at me knowingly when I reached his side.

"Hello, Kassandra" He greeted smiling slightly

I bit my bottom lip hesitantly "Could you tell me what's gonna be from me when you grant their wish?" I asked, taking a deep breath

The Angel smiled sadly. "Well, you are already given your powers so that part of your story won't change. But what follows next... Learning how to use your powers, which is gonna be a little harder seeing you're also a whitelighter is gonna be learned alone. That's the life of a Guardian, Im a afraid"

"So..." My voice wavered a bit "I won't have a chance of a normal life anymore?"

The Angel shook his head slowly "I'm afraid not, young one. The role you're carrying is one very important. Without you in the world, there's no way to tell how magic will end up"

"I never asked for this..." I said shakily, my eyes filling with tears but I blinked them away

"I know you didn't" The angel sighed sadly "But that's destiny, Kassandra. I'd like to tell you I could change it but I can't. Neither of us can change your destiny, that's written. The experiences you go through that's on your making but the only thing written and very clear is that you're the Guardian of Magic"

"Yeah, no pressure over there" I mumbled sarcastically.

The Angel chuckled "Is a weight on your shoulders pretty heavy, isn't?" He asked knowingly. I shrugged not meeting his eyes. It was really a heavy weight.

And I didn't know if I could handle it


	11. Chapter 10

**WE WAITED** for Phoebe to return back to her body.

It had been a few minutes after I left the Angel of Destiny and walked to the sisters.

Paige had given me a questioning look after seeing me going to the Angel but I ignored her look. I wasn't in the mood to share what had been my concerns. It was too much with all of this.

Looking at them I could tell something had changed but I didn't have the chance to ask what was it about.

Phoebe gasped, waking up back on her body

"Are you okay?" Piper asked as soon as Phoebe calmed down

"Yeah, lets do this" Phoebe nodded standing up

"Uh, well" Piper began stuttering "We've been thinking a little bit" Piper told her

I looked up surprised biting my lip, looking hopeful.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Phoebe asked skeptically

"Not about the decision unfortunately" Paige explained, shooting Piper a look

I looked down, sighing a bit

"About Jackman and Selena" Piper explained further.

"Yeah, a lot of things don't add up" Paige crossed her arms "His extensive knowledge of witches, how he got a hold of that amulet"

I frowned thoughtfully, touching my necklace

"The fact that he came in alone to pick up Selena" I added thoughtfully. "And the bodyguards" I said pointing at Paige. She nodded

It had been weird. Besides that when I saw Selena, she gave this familiar vibe but I couldn't place it

"We just wanna make sure we've done the right thing before it's too late to do anything about it" Piper told Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed nodding "Okay" she turned to the Angel of Destiny "Is that okay?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, absolutely" He said distractedly "Frankly, I thought you were being a bit premature anyway" he shrugged

"Well, then why didn't you say something?" Piper exclaimed

"Oh, can't, free will and all" He chuckled, Piper sighed "Let me know when you're ready" He said before disappearing

"So now what?" Paige asks,

Piper stands up looking up at the ceiling "Leo!"

Blue lights appear as Leo orbs to the Attic with a black skinned man.

"We were just coming to get you" Leo told her

"Why? What did you find?" Piper asked him

"Another genealogy Jackman has besides yours" Leo informed

"Oh, yeah, we know Selena's a descendent of witch hunters" Paige nodded

"No, Jackman is" The dark skinned man said "Selena is a daughter of a witch"

I looked surprised, breathing shakily. So that was it! It was a _Witchy vibe_ what I felt from Selena

"What?" The sisters exclaimed walking towards him

"She is not a suspect, she's a victim. They have her in a safe house because somebody's trying to kill her" he informed

"Please tell me we didn't just help a witch hunter get a witch" Paige said horrified

"Oh my god" Piper said shocked looking at the men in front of us, I was in too much shock to talk, Paige's hand went to her mouth also in shock

"Oh my god" Phoebe said shocked

~8~

"Come on! Let me help" I exclaimed looking at them as they used a map to track Selena down

"No Kass, we've gone through this. It's dangerous for you and you don't even know how to you use your powers. You can get hurt. We aren't letting you go like that" Piper said as the crystal stopped in a location in the map.

I sighed in exasperation. The dark skinned man squinted at me in confusion

"Wait, so you're a witch as well?" He asked confused

I sighed shaking my head

"Nope, I'm the Guardian" I smiled sarcastically "As if that wasn't confusing enough" I mumbled to myself. I looked up at his silence, seeing he was still confused "I'm Kassandra Jacobs, the Halliwell's protégé" I shook his hand.

"Daryl Morris" He introduced himself. I looked up in recognition

"So, you're the cop that helps them" I said smiling, he nodded chuckling

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way. Kass, stay here with Leo. He'll make sure you're safe" Piper told me. I rolled my eyes sighing "Now. We'll be back as soon as we can" she said and before I could protest, Paige orbed them out

I looked at Leo crossing my arms "I seriously don't need a babysitter" I said simply siting down putting the Book Of Shadows on my lap.

Leo chuckled awkwardly "Okay. But if you need me..."

"Yeah, yeah. Shout your name. I know how, there's no need to repeat it" I waved a hand, cutting him off.

Daryl chuckled, looking at me in amusement patting Leo's shoulder

"Well, you'll have fun with her in the future"

I chuckled looking up smiling innocently

After that, they left the attic leaving me alone with my thoughts

~8~

Worry settled on the pit of my stomach fifteen minutes after Daryl and Leo left.

When the sisters arrived, I couldn't help but feel relief to see them unharmed and knowing they had saved Selena.

What worried me the most was what Phoebe informed us. That her Ex-husband, Cole was alive and had showed up killing Jackman saving Phoebe in the process.

If he would kill someone for her safety. What else could he do, claiming it was for her?

That was worrisome.

~8~

Next morning, feeling more at ease that the sisters were okay I started eating cookies

Leo was pacing back and forth waiting for the sisters.

"Chill, Leo. They're big girls. They're fine" I teased chuckling with a mouthful of cookies. Leo chuckled, shaking his head as Piper and Phoebe walked in through the front door.

"Where's Paige?" Leo asked as soon as he noticed them. I rolled my eyes waving at them with a smile, holding a cookie on my hand. Phoebe waved back, an amused smile filling her lips

"Oh, she had to park down the street because the driveway was blocked" Piper answered

"Well, that's ridiculous, I'll go talk to them and tell them to move" Leo told her

"Oh, no, it's not a big deal" Phoebe said waving her hand away

"And to think twenty-four hours ago that was our biggest problem" Piper chuckled, I stood up walking to them after swallowing what was left of my cookie in my mouth

"So, How'd it go?" I asked, Piper looked at me

"Uh, well, it looks like we got away with everything so far" Piper told us. I smiled

"Thanks to Selena testifying for us" Phoebe added

"What about how Agent Jackman died?" Leo asked looking between them

"They're stumped. They can't figure out how he shot himself from twenty feet away" piper said, I smiled

"What are they gonna do, subpoena Cole?" Phoebe said smugly, I chuckled

"You guys stopped one of their own from killing again, I think they'd be grateful" Leo told them

I nodded in agreement

"Yeah, one would hope. At least until they find those files on us" Piper said

I exchanged a knowing look with Leo

"They won't" I told them smirking, they looked at me confused, I looked up at Leo smugly

"I sorta orbed them into a volcano" he explained awkwardly, we chuckled

"You what?" Phoebe asked him skeptically, a smile starting to form on her lips

"Uh, excuse me, are you allowed to do that?" Piper asked him as she walked closer to her, I walked away giving them space walking next to Phoebe

"Well, my job is to protect my charges and that's all I did" Leo told her, Piper smiled leaning in to kiss him

"Thanks. Maybe sometime soon you won't have to protect your charges. Are you okay with that?" Piper asked him

"Whatever you guys decide I'll support. I mean that" he told her softly

We smiled, Phoebe put her arm around my shoulders as the front door opened, seeing Paige walk in.

Suddenly, I felt my freeze, _again_.

~8~

When I felt myself unfreeze, I could tell something had changed immediately seeing Paige and Phoebe hugging Piper excitedly.

I smiled at the sight, exchanging a confused look with Leo as we waited for them to pull away and explain the sudden happiness.

While they explained, I couldn't help but feel shocked, happy and relief for Piper.

Even after declining the Angel of Destiny's offer, they didn't got themselves screwed over. They gained much more.

Piper was pregnant.

They'll get to keep their powers and me...?

I have now a new home with the girls that saved my life and I feel like I trust now


	12. Chapter 11

_**A FEW WEEKS**_ have passed since the Charmed Ones denied the possibility to lead normal lives and as of that, I'm living with them

They had kept their word so far about protecting me and now, I could see them as big sisters

Paige, being the only one who can help me with a part of my powers thanks to her being half-Whitelighter has tried to help me control them

Sometimes I can use them, sometimes I can't. That thanks to having both powerful magic inside me that has to be in balance, like Sally and the Angel of Destiny said.

According to Sally, Paige told me one of my powers was to _copy_ others. She had been teaching me to use her powers but as of far, I haven't had any luck.

"Concentrate in the book of my hand, Kass. You know how my power works, you've seen it how I do it. Now, Focus on that and you know the rest, go"

We have been practicing now for a while that power. It wasn't that easy to do but I still tried

I took a deep breath, imagining the book on Paige's hands a few feet away from me, holding my hands towards it, shouting " _Book!"_

The book turned a hue-purple light for a few seconds with purple orbs around it before fading away.

That was another particularity about my whitelighter side. My orbs were different in color, due to me being the guardian.

I sighed in defeat seeing the book having not move away and dropped my hand, frowning to myself.

Paige smiled encouragedly, not giving up "You'll do it, Kass. See? This time the orbs appeared faster than other times" she told me softly

I huffed falling backwards to the couch, as we were practicing on the Attic.

"There's no point. What I really wanted to learn was to orb. Why is it so hard to learn?" I asked frustrated, fidgeting with my fingers

Paige chuckled shaking her head siting down next to me, putting the book away

"We all learn at different paces, Kass. It's alright, besides you heard what the Angel of Destiny said, learning to use your powers, specially of both different species it's hard" she said placing a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly

I sighed about to say something when suddenly a demon wearing no shirt and a black and white masked appeared in front of us.

He blew a dart at us but before it could hit us, Paige grabbed my hand and orbed us out of the Attic appearing on Piper's room, startling her and Phoebe

"Positions! Bogey at three, two, one..." Paige exclaimed turning her back to them towards the room where the demon, having followed us, showed up blowing more darts towards us making us duck. The darts hitting a teddy bear on his head making it shrank and another towards the wall.

Piper and phoebe gasped and Piper quickly used her power to blow up the demon, immediately vanquishing him

I looked on awe, wanting at one point to learn to use her power. It was so cool.

"So much for the theory that Borneo demons are impervious to magical powers. I can't wait to tell the local witch doctors" Paige said grabbing my hand to pull me up

Leo walked to us, exasperated

"Okay, excuse me, can we refrain from blowing up demons in the nursery?"

"Oh, honey, it was just one" Piper told him

"Piper, you're going to be a mum, you need to start thinking about the safety of our daughter" he told her, then turned to Paige "And you, you're getting so caught up with this magical kick, I mean, look at your hair. It's so red from the potion you blew up last night"

I chuckled sheepishly raising my hand "My fault, she was trying to teach me her power and I accidentally dropped an extra ingredient in her potion" I scratched my neck awkwardly

he shot me a look, sighing

Paige had been the only one so far to help me with my powers. Leo tried but it was different learning from a witch than an angel

"You shouldn't be near potions, Kassandra. You aren't a witch, you may hurt yourself and you could've hurt or killed Paige"

I bit my lip, guiltily

"Well, don't blame her" Paige shook her head placing her hands on my shoulders "Do you have any idea how much this would cost in the salon? I'm thankful"

I smiled

"I love your new 'do, honey, I think you look beautiful" Phoebe walked to Paige and gave her a quick hug, she turned to me "Maybe next time I go to you for a new one" she gave me a quick hug "Okay, bye" and then she left

"Thank you" Paige and me said at her retreating figure

"Honey, sweets, toots... I appreciate that you're very concerned but I am still a witch and we do still have innocents to protect and demons to fight. I can't just crawl in a hole" Piper told him sweetly

~8~

As soon as Paige left to her work I stayed up in the Attic trying to keep practicing my powers or _hers_ , whatever.

The book I was practicing with continued only disintegrating on purple orbs but besides that, it didn't move at all. I know I could have just gotten to Leo and ask him to help me but he was busy with Piper getting the room ready for their new baby. I didn't want to bother them nor Phoebe whom was working as well.

I still felt I was intruding in their lives and that I came in the wrong moment. So, that's why I always tried to avail Paige's time when she offered me to help.

I wasn't gonna go and distract her from her normal, social life not dedicated to the magic.

"What is your problem?" I growled at the book as for the tenth time it only got surrounded with orbs but didn't move at all. "Help a little. I can not do all the job" I glared at it angrily only for it to burst into fire, the flames a purple color, making me flinch in surprise as it all happened so fast

I blinkedwalking slowly to the book and seeing the rest of it after getting burned

"Holy..." I murmured in shock, staring at the burnt book "Did I do that?" I asked to myself grabbing the book and inspecting the burnt material, looking up in shock

Well, my Guardian Powers like to play when I'm angry, it seems


	13. Chapter 12

**_AFTER_** getting rid of the shock I felt, I went downstairs only to find we weren't alone.

There was a blonde siting on the coach with Phoebe using a hairdryer on her legs, I stopped abruptly seeing a blue-green aura on the woman, instantly letting me know she was magical.

I shrugged to myself, not knowing yet exactly what those color meant and I walked to Piper, wanting to see properly our guest.

In that moment, Paige crossed the front door heading toward us

"Okay, I just cut work on the day of my big promotion and sped through a rainstorm to get here, what is the 9..." Paige begins walking towards us but stopping abruptly seeing the blonde "...11?"

"Phoebe found a mermaid" Leo told us crossing his arms, he had been watching the blonde and Phoebe curiously when I arrived

I smiled in excitement, looking at the blonde woman

"That's so cool" I exclaimed smiling as to which the mermaid looked up at me in curiosity

"Actually, she found me" Phoebe corrected "On the way to a very important court date I might add" Phoebe said shooting the mermaid a look

"Hi, I'm Mylie" the Mermaid said with a smile, shaking Paige's hand "You must be Paige. You have a very big underwater fan base" then she turns to me, I shook her hand

"I'm Kass"

Mylie let go my hand, looking shocked

"You're The Guardian" Mylie breathed in amazement "I thought, wow! That was too fast!" She shook her head in disbelief "We didn't even realize that Sully was gone, you must be quit powerful" she smiled at me looking amazed

I scratched my neck awkwardly, looking away not used to be recognized at all

Paige, seeing I was uncomfortable saved me of answering, _thank god!_

"You're a mermaid? You guys actually exist?" Paige asked Mylie

"Uh, excuse me. When you said, uh, sea hag, did you mean like old woman hag or evil magic hag? Because see, I'm not really in the battle mood today" Piper interrupted before Mylie could answer

"Uh, she's kinda both" Mylie told us

"Uh-huh" Piper said sarcastically

"Forget that" Paige waved her hand "What's life like under the sea? Does your skin get wrinkly? Does algae pose as a personal hygiene problem" Paige asked her excited

"Okay, guys, why don't we let her up for a little air" Leo said trying to calm Paige

"No, it's okay, I don't mind" Mylie told Leo reassuringly "Actually, there's nothing like being a mermaid. Swim in the open sea all day, explore endless wonders, it's pure freedom" Mylie told her

I smiled softly at her

"Sounds like heaven. I'm sure you want to get back. I can drop you off at the beach on my way..." Phoebe said with a content sigh

"Wait, you don't understand" Mykie said quickly, looking terrified of returning back to the ocean making me frown "It was a great life. For the first few hundred years" Mylie said looking away, sighing

"Mermaids are immortal" Leo explained at our confused faces

"Yeah, we can spend eternity at sea" Mylie nodded slowly "Because our hearts are, well, some say are as cold as the water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and her heart warms and she wants more"

"Is that what happened to you?" Paige asked softly

"Mm-hmm" Mylie nodded "The ocean's floor is littered with bones of mortals who died for love. I had to know why" Mylie sighed

"Now these bones, um, could they be bones of mortals that perhaps the sea hag killed?" Piper asked her

"Piper" Paige scolded her

"What?" Piper asked innocently

"So you said you wanted to feel love, is that why you went to see the sea hag?" Leo asked Mylie

"Yes. If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid she becomes human. The sea hag agreed to give me legs but if I didn't find love before her deadline I would have to give her my immortality" She answered

"All that for a guy?" I asked her skeptically

"Boy, did you get taken for a ride" Phoebe continued

"Kass, Phoebe" Paige scolded us, I looked away not answering

"What?" Phoebe asked her innocently

"But I did find love, I-I mean I think I did" Mylie said trying to excuse herself "But I might be dead before I get to find out for sure. Craig's getting on a plane to New York soon" Mylie told us looking down saddened

"Oh, no-no-no, this is good. Because all we gotta do is find the fish lover, get him to spill his guts and then we don't have to face the sea hag" Piper said

"Piper!" Paige exclaimed, I frowned walking to Leo

"What?" Piper asked her

"If your boyfriend's love can make you human why don't you just tell him you're a mermaid?" Paige asked her

"You mean, that I'm a genetic freak with a fish tail coated in glandular slime?" Mylie asked sarcastically

"She raises a good point" I said nodding slowly

"Yeah" Phoebe said agreeing

"You may be half fish, but you're still a woman and women, you know they generally know when a man's in love even before he does" Paige told her

"Oh, puh-lease! If I wrote that slop in my column I'd be driven out of town" Phoebe said waving her hand, skeptically. I looked at her confused

"Okay, that is it. Can I see you two in the kitchen?" Paige told Piper and Phoebe walking away

I stayed with Mylie and Leo in the living room, I smiled sadly at her

"So... You don't want to be a mermaid anymore?" I asked her softly, she sighed

"No, but I do love Craig, you know? I know he does too, but he doesn't want to say it, yet" she looked down, I sat next to her

"I'm sure he does, everything will be okay, they will help you" I squeezed her arm giving her a small reassuring smile

"Thank you" Mylie smiled softly, "you're too young, you know?" She suddenly told me.

Leo shifted his weight, looking curious

"Huh?" I asked her confused

"For being a Guardian" Mylie explained, she eyed me with sadness. It was like if she knew what I was getting myself into more than me "I've never heard of a Guardian too young as you are before" she told me softly

I bit my lip, feeling shocked about it and I risked a look at Leo, who frowned seeming to be thinking the same

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything, don't you think?" I asked forcing a small smile

She chuckled shaking her head "It doesn't matter how old you are, I know you're gonna be a great Guardian. Don't let anyone else make you think otherwise" she said squeezing my hand

Leo smiled at out interactions and slowly walked away from the living room

"Kind of hard to that. I'm still struggling on this Guardian thingy" I rubbed my forehead sheepishly

"No one said being what you are is easy" Mylie said softly "Even if you are only a beginner on this new life, you're gonna struggle, trust me. I met Sally when she was in your position as well" I looked at her surprised "Yes. She also had the same doubts as you. But don't underestimate yourself, you're powerful. I sensed that as soon as you touched my hand. With each Guardian, their powers grow stronger. You're stronger than Sally and the Guardian before her. She could handle this life, so can you. I believe in you" she said smiling at me softly

My eyes filled with tears as I smiled shakily for her faith and I leaned forward pulling her in a hug

"Thank you"


	14. Chapter 13

**SITTING** with Mylie as we waited for Phoebe who was on court getting herself divorced from Cole wasn't boring. The mermaid was fun to be with

But watching the news about how that so called sea hat is controlling the weather gives me a red flag blaring on my head telling me she's bad news.

Piper lowered the volume of the TV

"Now the book says that the sea hag has power over her natural environment, would that be like rainstorms?" Piper asked turning to face Mylie, I bit my fingernail while sitting cross legged on the couch, next to the mermaid

"Yeah. Rainstorms, hurricanes..." Mylie trailed off, sighing

"Hurricanes?" Piper asked wide eyed

"Even tidal waves" Mylie nodded slowly.

"Leo, she said tidal waves. How far do tidal waves travel?" Piper asked him, looking wide eyed

Leo sighed

"Excuse us" Leo said looking at Mylie apologetically taking Piper's hand and leading her away before risking a look at me.

I shook my head refusing to leave Mylie's side. He nodded slowly before following Piper

"So, tell me about you Kass" Mylie told me with a small smile after we were left alone.

I looked back at her slightly startled "What about me?" I asked awkwardly, fidgeting with my fingers

"I know you're too young to be in love" she began softly "But that doesn't mean there's a human boy that hasn't caught your eye" she grinned slightly with a chuckle

My face fell as I looked down, suddenly falling quiet "Eh... No, there isn't one" I replied quietly.

Mylie frowned in concern at my reaction "Why not?"

"I don't think I can't. Not anymore anyway" I said quietly, looking up "I can't put other people at risk, not with what I am. Every time I got close to someone this past year, a demon would always show up and kill them" I admitted with a soft sigh, for the first time telling someone else how my life have been before meeting the Charmed Ones "So, there's no way I could have been close to someone for a great amount of time that some boy caught my attention" I shrugged carelessly

Mylie sucked in a surprised breath "You're not from San Francisco?"

"No initially" I told her "I was born in New York. But since demons started attacking me a year ago, I had to move away. I had leave my father and everyone I was comfortable with so no one ended up hurt" I added sighing

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Mylie told me, furrowing her eyebrows sadly. I shook my head with a small reassuring smile.

The front door opened with Paige and a man walking to the house coming to the living room, I stood up

"Hey" The man, who I assume is Craig told Mylie

"You came" Mylie said with a small, relieved smile

"Yeah, Paige told me your life was in danger. What's going on?" Craig told her

I walked to Paige, a small smile in my face as I watched them talk

"I really need to know how you feel about me" Mylie pleaded him

"I can't believe we're back on this. What, are you three in on this joke or what?"

My smile faded away with that. The corners of my lips turning down to a frown.

"It's no joke, you have to tell her how you feel about her" Paige said seriously at him, I nodded in agreement

"Her life depends on it" I added, already not liking how this guy treated Mylie

"What is this? The delusional girl's club? Come on" Craig said sarcastically "Tell me what's happening" he turned to Mylie, desperately

"I can't" Mylie said apologetically, her eyes glimmering as she looked at man she loved in sorrow

"You can't? You yank me out of a business meeting, your friend ambushed me at the airport, I miss my plane and you can't tell me why?" Craig asked raising his voice skeptically

"No" Mylie said looking down

Piper entered the living room "Okay, buddy, look. You obviously wouldn't be here if you didn't care, so why don't you just tell her that you love her for crying out loud" She told him

"Piper, relax" Paige told her, furrowing her eyebrows

"What? If he does not do this then we've gotta fight the evil-" Piper began but Paige stopped her, her eyes flickering to Craig giving Piper a warning look

"Person"

"You know what, I'm outta here" Craig said shaking his head in exasperation, starting to leave

"Craig wait" Mylie called out, standing next to a vase of flowers "You wanna know what I'm hiding from you? Okay" Mylie grabbed the flowers out of the vase. My eyes widened in alarm once I realized what she was gonna do.

"Mylie?" I called to her "Don't do it..." I said starting to walk to her to stop it but it was already late, she had already tipped the water of the gas on her legs which immediately turned into golden scales, fully transforming into her real form. A _mermaid_

Craig gasped in fright seeing the blonde turning into a supernatural creature and he started to backaway.

Mylie looked up at him, noticing his movements and shook her head trying to reach to him, desperately "Please don't be afraid. It's still me" Mylie called to him.

Craig shook his head racing to the door, "What are you? Geez"

I passed a hand through my hair, suddenly getting a bad vibe before wind started to blow around the living room.

A redhead woman appeared out of the nowhere, her dark aura making me realize this was the sea hag Mylie told us about

"Did you find a vanquishing spell?" Paige asked Piper as she started to back away "Piper, freeze her"

Piper tried to freeze the sea hag but nothing happened, making my eyes go wide in alarm. The Sea Hag looked around all of us, a water ball forming on her hand as Piper tried again to freeze her

"I can't" Piper said in panic as the hag threw the water ball at us. I gasped ducking, noticing Paige getting hit and getting surrounded by a tunnel of water because of that.

I stood up as she threw another water ball at Piper making her duck behind the couch before it hit her. The Sea Hag then turned to me, the last one person standing before her and between her getting to Mylie.

Another water ball formed in her hand and she threw it back at me. My necklace glowed before the water ball hit me making it disappear a few inches before me as if a protective field force had protected me. I briefly felt the sensation of the magic touching me making me gape in shock.

Using my shock as a distraction, the sea hag turned to Mylie starting to walk to her.

Paige hit her wall of water calling to us desperately, "Piper! Kass! Help me! Kass! Piper!"

I looked up as soon as the Sea Hag disappeared with Mylie.

It was a moment later when Piper walked out from behind the coach looking shaken up as Paige fell from the tunnel of water with a splash of water, starting to cough.

Once she recovered, Paige stood up soaking wet looking between me and Piper incredulously.

I looked at her still in shock but guilty for having not helped Mylie

"What happened to you?"


	15. Chapter 14

**MY POWERS** , for sure they don't stop shocking me.

After The Sea Hag took Mylie, Paige hadn't stopped scolding us until Phoebe and Leo arrived. Now we were on the conservatory, me sitting on a chair examining the place where I felt briefly the magic from the Hag hit me before that magical barrier had appeared.

"She took our innocent? How could you let that happen?" Phoebe asked once Paige briefed her and Leo on what happened. I looked away not answering

"I don't know" Piper shook her head "I think I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or move"

Phoebe frowned with a nod, turning to face me

"I'm new into this whole thing" I said looking up starting to chew on my lip "I was shocked about not being trusted into tunnel of water like Paige. I froze and she took that moment to take Mylie, it's not like I have 100% control of my powers" I pointed out.

They seemed slightly pleased with my answer, still frowning

"Your gem protected you" Leo informed me. "It's part of the Guardians powers. You can not be hurt or killed wit magic"

I nodded slowly, keeping that in mind. My face dropped once we got reminded of the issue on hand

"Okay, I get it. But she still took our innocent" Phoebe said with a sigh.

"Let's give them a break, okay" Leo said, glancing at me and Piper in concern. I shook my head

"No, she's right, I froze up, Mylie's gone and it's my fault" Piper said standing up

"It's my fault too" I spoke making them turn to face me in confusion "If I would have found a way already to make my powers work, maybe I could've stopped the Hag"

Leo shook his head "No. Don't blame yourselves, it's not your fault. Kassandra, you're discovering new powers its normal to feel surprised. Piper, it's your hormones. Your maternal instincts are kicking in" he told us, I shook my head looking away

"More like taking over" Paige said crossing her arms

"It's natural for a mother to feel protective of her baby and a surprised reaction to a new power" Leo looked between us

"Okay, for Kass I have no argument because she's new at this but Piper's been handling demons ever since she got pregnant. Why the sudden change today?" Phoebe said frowning

"I don't know, I just, I don't" Piper said in frustration, sighing and turning around passing a hand through her hair

"Let's just focus on finding Mylie" Paige said changing the subject "What did you get on the sea hag?"

"There's a vanquishing spell, power of three, I, I have it somewhere" Piper said

"Okay, what about a location? Did the book say where we can find her?" Paige asked her, Piper shrugged

"The Elders say she keeps a cavern on a remote island. She keeps it hidden with charms and spells. The only way to track her is with a mermaid" Leo informed us

"Well, unfortunately we're fresh out of those" Phoebe said sighing

"Okay, yeah, well, where were you when this all went down?" Piper asked her

"I had my own demon to deal with" Phoebe told her

I shifted uncomfortably. _Was she still with the whole Cole thing?_

"The good news is, is that the sea hag can't steal Mylie's immortality unless she's willing to give it up" Paige told us

"Which could be any minute" Leo said making me glare at him. I knew she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't

"True, if she gives up hope, she might wanna die" Paige said

"She won't. I'm sure she'll hold onto hope" I told them, determined

"Alright, I'll find Craig, we may need him" Leo sighed. I nodded in agreement

"Try the airport, he was headed to New York" Paige told him before he orbed away. Leo nodded disappearing in a swirl of blue lights

"I'll try to locate the sea hag" Paige told us starting to walk way

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I might've been pushing too hard" Phoebe told her older sister walking to her "Why don't you let me and Paige worry about the sea hag?"

"And Kass" I coughed indiscreetly. Phoebe shot me a look making me raise my eyebrows defiantly, she sighed shaking her head

"No, 'cause I've got to..." Piper started, but Phoebe interrupted her

"Rest. If not for your sake then for my niece. All this stress can't be good"

"Yep, take it easy" I smiled at the oldest Halliwell sister

"They're right" Paige said on the door before walking up the stairs

Piper laid down on the couch after her sisters' insistence

~8~

Piper did listened to us, maybe for a little bit and stayed downstairs while me and Phoebe went to the Attic to keep Paige company.

Phoebe reading through a spell she had been given by Paige before we got here and I reading about the Sea Hag in the Book of Shadows, starting to get annoyed by Paige's pacing

"This is really good. Adding Eastern thinking to Western wicca" Phoebe told her. I looked up at Paige annoyed as her phone rang. _Again_ "It should definitely break through the sea hag's protective charms"

"Are you gonna answer your phone?" I asked placing my cheek on my hand leaning against the stool the book was placed.

Paige stopped, shaking her head "Uh, no, it's my boss. I've been gone all afternoon"

"Okay..." I said, exchanging a look with Phoebe "Then can we turn it off?" I drawled in annoyance. Paige shot me a look and then sighed

"Do you think it's possible to get promoted and fired on the same day?" Paige asked, I shrugged

"Paige, please, just turn off the phone" Phoebe now insisted. Seems like I wasn't the only one getting annoyed by it

"You know, maybe in our new destiny this job just isn't meant to be" Paige said, seeming to ignore us.

"Seriously Paige turn it off..." I began before Phoebe grabbed the phone slamming it on the table. I flinched looking at her wide eyed.

"Damn. There was no need to over react" I commented, shocked by her reaction

"Okay, interesting, though Kass was right" Paige said looking at her sister "Phoebe?"

"Mm" phoebe hummed in acknowledge, turning back to the spell

"What is going on?" Paige asked

"He's back" Phoebe sighed heavily, looking up. I raised my eyebrows, slowly closing the book getting a feeling on where this was going to

"Who?" Paige asked, I sighed quietly, leaning against the stool holding The Book Of Shadows on my hands waiting for Phoebe's answer

"Cole"

"What?" Paige asked shocked, I tilted my head not surprised as it had been all she could talk about lately.

Phoebe nodded pulling out of her purse a letter opener showing it to us. I cringed at sight of the opener. The tip of it was destroyed as if it were acid

"This is his blood" Phoebe told us, pointing at the destroyed tip of the letter opener "Blood is not supposed to do that"

"You stabbed him?" Paige asked as the same time as I asked "That's blood?" Shocked.

"Yeah" Phoebe nodded putting the letter opener down.

"Good" Paige told her nodding.

I blinked shaking my head "Bad-ass"

"He wants me back" Phoebe said, passing a hand through her hair "He wants me back and I just wanna run. As fast and far as I can. I swear, if I had your power, Paige, Kass, I would orb myself to a rock in the middle of the city. He has put me through so much and I just, I don't want to go through it again" She said while shoving the letter opener back to her purse.

I made a face to her "I don't even know how to orb" I pointed out

"Doesn't matter" Phoebe told me. "You still can do it"

I nodded slowly. She had a point.

Paige shot me a look which I just shrugged innocently in response.

"Okay, running is not the answer" Paige told her "Don't give him that power over you. You have built a great life for yourself"

"That doesn't matter. I'm too tired to fight him. And I don't even know if I could. He's got all these new demonic powers now" Phoebe said shaking her head

"You know what? Turn your anger towards the sea hag. After we deal with her, I'll test Cole's blood and come up with a magic way to keep him from you, okay?" Paige told her changing the subject, I smiled

"Okay. Thank you" Phoebe said grateful. "Let's see if this spell that you wrote works. I will go find Piper"

"Oh, Piper. I'm kinda worried about her" Paige said with a sigh, obviously worried about her sister "She picked maybe the worst time to come up with a massive demon phobia. You think she's gonna be okay to take on the sea hag?"

I looked up, sensing Piper's powers coming closer and I raised my hands gesturing at them to stop talking about her

"Well, I think pregnancy is an emotional time and anything can happen" Phoebe said

I sighed dropping my hands in frustration as Piper walked in

"I'll be fine" she told her sisters. Phoebe and Paige turned to face her startled "Okay, let's go, we've got a job to do" she said

"You sure you're up to it?" I asked in concern

"Well, I don't have a choice" Piper told me. I looked at her unconvinced. "It's a power of three spell, right?" She asked. I nodded slowly. She pointed at herself, then Phoebe and then Paige "One, two, three"

"Should we wait for Leo to find Craig before we go?" Phoebe asked, I shook my head

"No, Mylie needs us now" I told her making Piper nod in agreement as Phoebe handed each one of them a piece of paper where she wrote the spell

"Okay, if the spell works, it should take us straight to the sea hag" Paige informed before they started chanting

" _Powers of the witches rise, find the hag who speaks in lies, balance chakra focus chi, lead us through the cruel cruel sea"_

I looked around confused as nothing happened "Shouldn't the spell work about right..." I stopped talking, looking directly at Phoebe making her confused before she fell to the floor

"Whoo"

We looked down only to find Phoebe looking up at us in shock, turned into a mermaid

"Well, there it worked" I grinned chuckling


	16. Chapter 15

_**PHOEBE TURNING**_ into a mermaid put a stop into our search though I kinda was starting to understand magic worked on mysterious ways

Knowing mermaids needed water, Paige orbed us to the beach. If I knew how to orb someone else with me, I would have helped.

Sadly I didn't.

Once we touched the water, Phoebe slipped from Paige's grip and fell to the water with a big splash

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed incredulously, splashing water making me want to laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't hold you" Paige apologized cringing.

Phoebe tried getting up without effort, again falling to the water

I threw a hand to cover my mouth, covering my giggles. _This was priceless!_

Piper sighed softly seeing her sister still trying to stand up "Phoebe, you can't stand, you don't have legs"

Phoebe stopped, throwing her arms up doing a little tantrum "Okay. Well, why me?" She whined. "Why did I get the tail? We all said the spell together!"

She looked so cute as a mermaid. I giggled, looking away

"Don't laugh at me Kassandra!" Phoebe whined pointing at me.

I raised my hands up in innocence "I'm not laughing" I told her, but I couldn't help a smirk forming on my lips as she glared at me "I'm not" I said, my lips twitching and a chuckle coming from between them

"Maybe because you're the best swimmer?" Paige suggested at her first question, ignoring our bickering

"Yeah, at the Y! But this is the ocean! It is very cold and I am allergic to shellfish!" Phoebe exclaimed

"Okay, forget that" Piper said, giving her a look. "Do you sense the sea hag? Is she close?"

I looked down, still laughing silently. My shoulders shaking with laughter making Piper elbow me in my ribs.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" I mumbled chuckling, massaging the spot she hit

"How should I know?" Phoebe asked, impatiently

"Well, maybe if you put your head underwater" I suggested with a grin

"And get my hair wet?" Phoebe asked me incredulously

I shrugged "You're a mermaid" I pointed out "Mermaids get their hair wet"

Paige nodded in agreement, "You should be able to sense the sea hag. My spell worked but not the way I envisioned it"

I nodded in agreement as it was what I had first thought about.

Phoebe sighed in defeat and pinched her nose before diving underwater. Just at that moment, I turned around feeling someone coming before a swirl of blue lights appeared with Leo orbing to us

"I found Craig. He was on a plane on his way to New York" Leo informed before pausing and looking around at his surroundings in confusion "Why am I standing in the ocean?"

"Phoebe's a mermaid" I informed him smiling

"Oh" Leo paused, raising his eyebrows "Well, that would explain it"

I chuckled, turning to face the ocean when Phoebe poked out of the water

"Whoo! Dive in! The water's great" Phoebe exclaimed, smiling

"Phoebe, get back here this instant!" Piper shouted at her as Phoebe dived back under the water again before popping back up next to us in a second's flat

"The call of the sea's intense. Just like Mylie said it was" Phoebe told us, kind of dreamily

I frowned at her warily

"Well, ignore it" Piper said "Did you find the sea hag?"

"Now that you mention it there was a stench under the water" Phoebe tilted her head aside

"That could be the sewage treatment plant" Leo informed, sighing.

I cringed my nose in disgust

"We'll take our chances, follow the stench" Piper nodded and turned to Phoebe

"How?" Phoebe frowned

"I don't know. Get in touch with your inner fish" Piper told her, rolling her eyes. I laughed silently "And then when you find the cavern, call for Leo and we will orb there"

"Okay" Phoebe nodded diving back to the water, swimming away

I stared at her retreating form for a few seconds, sensing something weird. I could have sworn I saw some part of Phoebe glimmering green.

I blinked back at the conversation around the others when there was silence. I turned to face them seeing Paige and Leo staring at Piper in concern

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked slowly.

Piper seemed to snap out of her trance and looked up at us "I'm fine. Everything's under control" Piper nodded.

I frowned touching my necklace, looking between Piper and the ocean.

Somehow I knew both her _and_ Phoebe _weren't_ _fine_.

~8~

It had been now a while since Phoebe had left to find the Sea Hag and I had been bored. So here I was, siting on the sand staring at a bottle of water wanting for it to orb into my hand.

The bottle first turning into a hue-purple color before getting surrounded by a swirl of lights before appearing back. _At the same place._

I groaned at it about to burn the bottle _again_ when I got startled by Leo suddenly exclaim about Phoebe calling to him

It was the surprise that the bottle of water orbed towards my shoulder, "Ouch" I hissed

Leo turned to face me, seeing the orbs disappearing around the bottle. He chuckled "You are getting there" he praised smiling slightly.

Paige smiled as well before standing up, all of them joining hands before leaving.

I quickly stood up touching Paige's shoulder as they started orbing away at the same time I sensed Piper letting go of their hands, getting left behind at the beach

~8~

We appeared on a cavern with a swirls of blue lights. I dropped my hand from Paige's shoulder as she looked around for her sister, realizing she wasn't there

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked before noticing me "Kass, what are you doing here?" She scolded me.

"I sensed her letting go of your hand" I shrugged looking at Paige.

Paige scowled in worry "You weren't suppose to be here"

I frowned "But I want to help"

Paige sighed, opening her mouth to talk when I sensed a presence.

I looked up turning around seeing the Sea Hag creating a water fall in her hand, throwing it at us making us duck

"Hey!" I exclaimed, standing up "Enough with the water. Shell!" I screamed angrily, holding my hand up

Jingle bells sounds before a hue-purple light appeared in my hands, the shell I had called for orbing on my hand. I looked up shocked it had worked, seeing a bloody spot on Mylie where the shell had been

The Sea Hag scowled angrily and flickered her arm making appear seaweed that wrapped around me tightly, making me gasp in startled pain. The shell falling from my hand to the water. Paige gasped in pain next to me, as seaweed also wrapped around her tightly

Phoebe dived down down the water to get the shell back as the grip of the seaweed tightened its hold on me making me groan as Leo grabbed a sword swinging it at the Hag, only for her to disappear and reappear creating a water ball and throwing it at Leo surrounding him with a tunnel of water.

Phoebe jumped out of the water with the shell in her hand, throwing it towards the Sea Hag only for the shell attach itself to her making her scream in pain, turning her into a pile of dust a few seconds later, destroying her

Now with her gone, the tunnel of water disappeared from around Leo and the seaweed trapping me and Paige loosened its hold, letting us free ourselves

"Is everyone okay?" Phoebe asked in concern looking at us.

I gasped for air crouching down over my abdomen, placing my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"Yeah" Paige said kneeling next to me making sure I am okay.

I took a deep breath, nodding

Leo walked to Mylie to check her over and shook his head looking over his shoulder at us "No, she's dying" Leo informed worriedly.

"Can you heal her?" Phoebe asked in worry.

Leo bit his lip and placed his hands over Mylie using his healing power but it seemed that it wasn't working, making me worry

"It's no use, she's not human" Leo said dropping his hands in slight panic.

"No, not yet" Paige shook her head. "Get Craig, hurry"

Leo nodded and orbed away with a swirl of blue lights

"She should've stayed in the water" Phoebe told us, scowling in worry "She could've avoided all of this"

"Not now, Phoebe" I said frowning, biting my thumbnail worriedly. I was really worried about Mylie but it was killing me that I didn't know what was happening to Phoebe.

Now I could tell I wasn't hallucinating, I had really seen a green glimmer around her as now I could see it perfectly. But _what was it?_

"Can we stay positive please?" Paige told her sister frowning before turning to me, proudly "You did it"

I smiled, proudly as well "Yeah, I did"

~8~

Not long after, Leo orbed to cavern with Craig. Craig struggling with Leo's grip

"Get your hands off me!" Craig exclaimed angrily before looking around, his eyes eyes widening "What, what just happened? Where am I?" He asked in panic

"Somewhere off the north Atlantic would be my gut instinct" Phoebe answered nonchantaly. I shot her a look

"How... What... Who are you people?" Craig asked looking around us in confusion

"Witch" Paige smiled

"Angel" Leo told him

"Guardian" I smiled waving at him

"Mermaid" Phoebe told him

"Don't you mean witch?" Paige frowned

Phoebe shrugged dismissively

I looked at Phoebe in horrified realization.

Craig turned around and found Mylie lying unconscious, his eyes widening

I forced myself to appear calm when I turned to face Craig "I know this is hard to accept, but all that matters is she's dying and you can help her" I told him softly

"What can I do?" Craig asked without taking his eyes from Mylie.

"Tell her how you feel. Your love can save her" Paige told him softly

"My love?" Craig scoffed "How can I love her? I mean, look at her. She's got a..." He trailed off, I rolled my eyes

"Really beautiful heart" Leo said, giving him a look

"Now you know what she is, but who she is, you've always known that" Phoebe told him

Craig looked at Mylie for a few seconds "I do love you..." he murmured and with that, a swirl of magic passed through Mylie turning her into a human.

I breathed in relief knowing that now Leo could heal her.

Leo quickly shrugged off his coat and handed it to Craig.

Craig covered Mylie's naked body and Leo placed his hands over Mylie and healed her making her wake up. The first she saw was Craig making her smile.

Craig walked to her and they both shared a kiss of relief.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything" Mylie breathed looking at us. I smiled softly.

Mylie met my eyes and with wistful eyes she smiled brightly. I smiled back, mouthing " _You're welcome"_ at her.

"Okay, I hate to cut this short but I can sense Piper's panic and I think we should get back to her and let her know that everything's alright" Leo informed us

Paige, me and Leo walked over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, take my hand, I'll orb you back" Leo said holding his hand to her.

"Nope, I'm staying in the ocean" Phoebe denied his help, shaking her head.

My heart beat pounded as I eyed her now more prominent different aura. I turned to face Mylie to see her aura was gone and I sucked in a breath, in denial

"Okay, just meet us back at the beach. You swim so fast you'll probably beat us there anyway" Paige suggested.

I looked at Mylie, who was looking worried at Phoebe. Craig holding her hand. As if sensing my look, Mylie turned meeting my eyes, knowingly

It was all I needed to know.

"No, I'm staying in the ocean, I'm not going back" Phoebe insisted, frowning

"I don't understand" Paige said in confusion

I exchanged a knowing look with the newly turned human Mylie

"Paige, it's everything that Mylie said it was. It's complete freedom" Phoebe told us

"The call of the sea" Mylie spoke, making the others turn to face her. I bit on my nails, staring at phoebe "It'll turn her heart cold if she lets it"

"She's turning into a mermaid" I breathed in shock, looking down at Phoebe "Phoebe, get out of the water"

Phoebe shook her head backing away "No"

"Phoebe, take my hand" Paige said with more urgency holding her hand to her

"No!" Phoebe exclaimed

"Phoebe, fight it!" Paige exclaimed at her

"I don't wanna fight it. I just wanna be free" Phoebe told us before swimming away

"Phoebe!" We all exclaimed.

I looked up passing a hand through my hair in worry, exchanging a look with Paige

This was not good. At all


	17. Chapter 16

**_N/A:_**

 ** _I know I'm the worst author ever for not updating my stories, in my defense FF has one of the most annoying methods for updating chapters. I swear I havent forgotten to write thisnor my other stories, in fact... I think I have some more on the other platform I work at, Wattpad and I'm slowly bringing those works in here._**

 ** _This is my first Charmed fic. I'm working on another one, it already has about 18 chapters. Wouls you like to read it? It takes place in season 6. Chris isn't the only one who comes back from the future to save his family._**

 ** _This story about Kass, I'm not ready to leave it. I wanna continue it. And that's why I'll do my best to update this story and some others I have to continue that are close to the end. I hope you cope with me in my slowness. I hope you enjoy, dont forget to review and tell me what you rhink or what you wamt to happen in the next episodes xD_**

 ** _~*Peace and Out,_**

 ** _De*~_**

 ** _LEO LOOKED_** for Phoebe everywhere after she left.

I wanted as well to help but orbing wasn't on my _I-can-use-this-power-list_ yet, so I couldn't do anything. Except orbing things. Paige's power now I felt it like mine. It was easier to do so.

I walked out of my room after changing my clothes, arriving at the living room seeing Leo orbing soaking wet.

Paige and Piper looked up at him from where they were siting in the coach

"Leo, the Persian" Piper said.

I threw myself on the coach in front of them rubbing my eyes feeling tired

"I found Phoebe" Leo informed us.

I looked up hopefully and relieved "You did?"

"Why didn't bring her?" Piper asked frowning

"She's too fast... " Leo said slowly, and sheepish "And slippery"

"It's official" Paige sighed. "Phoebe's on the run"

"On the swim if we get technical" I corrected chuckling

"Well, what the heck's she swimming from?" Piper asked placing her hands on her hips "She's got billboards, TV interviews, she got her divorce, she should be loving life"

I exchanged a knowing look with Paige

"That's right, you don't know" Paige cringed slightly.

Piper frowned looking between us having seen our exchange "I don't know what?"

"Well, I didn't wanna make you mad, you know, you getting so panicky and all" Paige began

"Yes, we've established, I was a spineless coward in the face of evil" Piper interrupted impatiently, giving us a look. "Now, what don't I know?"

I took a deep breath, both of us saying at the same time "Cole's back"

Piper widened her eyes, starting to panic

Leo frowned in concern "What? Why didn't I know about this?" He asked looking between us with a scolding look

"What Phoebe told us confidentially" Paige said defensively

"Yes, but I'm your Whitelighter" Leo drawled out "As a witch you have a duty to let me know this sort of thing"

"I have a greater duty to my sister" Paige told Leo narrowing her eyes.

I stayed quiet, looking at Piper seeing her get more panicked by the second.

"Excuse me, but he's the former Source of all evil" Leo said "This is not something you just sweep under the rug"

Piper shook her head trying to get their attention but nothing came out of her mouth. I stood up and walked to her starting to rub her shoulder soothingly trying to calm her down

"Hey, take deep breaths Piper. In and out" I said slowly, soothingly. A small light coming from my finger tips which I didn't notice making her calm down slightly "Guys, knock it off!" I snapped looking at them, my eyes flashing purple for a second.

Leo and Paige turned to face us startled and then walked quickly to us.

Piper seemed more calm now but was taking deep breaths to calm herself "Does he want my baby?" She asked calmer than before and I looked down at my hand, my eyes widening slightly seeing the light on my fingertips. I withdrew my hand back, the light fading away from my hands and Piper's shoulder

"Oh, no honey, of course not" Paige shook her head taking a seat next to her sister "He's in love, he wants Phoebe back" Paige said with a soft sigh

"Hey, that's it. If Cole and Phoebe declare their love..." Leo trailed off

Paige interrupted "Cole's love is the problem, not the solution"

"Paige, I know you hate Cole..." Piper said giving her sister a knowing look. She seemed calmer and I couldn't stop staring at my hands in shock

"Yeah, I do, I loathe and despise him, but that's not the point" Paige said rolling her eyes "Mylie said that mermaids are cold hearted, maybe that's why my spell turned Phoebe into a mermaid in the first place"

I looked up confused, dropping my hands "What?" I asked raising my hands shaking them in a ' _stop right there'_ gesture, frowning "What the hell are you talking about? This is Phoebe. Since when did Phoebe become cold hearted?"

"Well, maybe she's been in the deep freeze ever since Cole came back" Paige told us

"So where do we go next?" Leo asked

"I don't know" Paige said in frustration, "Book Of Shadows, library of congress, internet. Anywhere we can to get rid of Phoebe's tail"

I nodded slowly. It was a good plan. As long as we found Phoebe

~8~

Not wanting to deal with a freaking out Piper, I left to my room still not knowing what the hell that light meant. It seemed to calm Piper but I didn't know if it was the reassurance that Cole wasn't coming for her baby or it was that _light_ specifically

Or maybe it was my Guardian powers coming to play. Good thing it was something passive or I will have burned Piper.

I took a deep breath, thinking on what to do to help. There wasn't much information about what I could do in the Book of Shadows but there had to be something.

I paced around my room until I stopped in realization. I wasn't only a Guardian. I was as well a _freaking_ _White-Lighter._

I've seen what White-lighters do because of Leo, they can find people -their charges- focusing on them, though Phoebe wasn't my charge I could use that power at will to find her besides that the Guardian must have a power similar to that one, right?

If not how am I supposed to find people in _need_?

I closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly focusing on Phoebe. She may deny she needs help but I know she does, that must active my _Guardian searching_ and wanting to find her, must active my _White-lighter searching_. Both should be strong enough for me to find Phoebe. Hopefully.

Looking for her wasn't easy becuase this was my first time. I furrowed my eyebrows, still with my eyes closed when I felt something shifting in the air. It was not a few seconds later when suddenly I had to grab my head, groaning softly in pain hearing a lot of mingling voices around my head with different senses of panic

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed painfully opening my eyes and backing away to my bed, siting down breathing heavily in shock "The hell was that?" I murmured frowning.

It felt like a lot of people calling for help at the same time. It was painful having to sense their own panic.

I took a deep breath. Maybe I wasn't focusing on Phoebe enough. "Okay, okay. Only Phoebe okay? No the entire world" I said to myself, closing my eyes again and this time using every fiber of me and my powers concentrating on Phoebe.

Suddenly, it was like a movie appearing in front of me in flashes. In one, Phoebe was in a net full of fishes. The next she appeared on a fishing boat with three fisherman around her.

I opened my eyes, my glowing eyes glazed over "Where are you Phoebe?" I murmured, again closing my eyes

More flashes appear and I see Phoebe fighting the fisherman trying to escape. A tall, dark skeletal demon appeared in front of the fishermen in one of the flashes.

I opened my eyes breathing heavily once I heard her call for Leo. I knew she was in trouble. I didn't find where she was but I will call it a success seeing flashes of _where_ she was.

I stood up trying to steady my heartbeat and breathing and walked out of my room not before grabbing a hairdryer and and towel

~8~

Once I arrived at the living room, I looked intently at the place where Leo orbed with Phoebe in his arms. I smiled in relief handing him the towel and the hairdryer as he placed Phoebe on the coach.

Leo looked up confused "How? How did you...?" He asked blinking accepting the objects

I shrugged, smirking "I learned a new trick"


End file.
